


Write Me A Lullaby

by literatiruinedme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU Week, Captain Swan AU Week 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics posted for Captain Swan AU Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Crossover  
> Charmed AU

“Swan!”

Emma's eyes went wide. She turned to Mary Margaret, the other woman's mouth already agape. “Was that-”

“Killian,” Mary Margaret nodded, already grabbing Emma by the wrist and pulling her in the direction of his voice. They ran through the alley, water sloshing around their feet and pounding down on them. They froze when they saw him, one demon holding him still while another conjured a fireball in his hand.

“No,” Emma shouted, whipping Killian away before forcing the demon’s fireball towards his friend. It's friend disappeared in a burst of flames and screaming. Mary Margaret threw a vial of blue potion at the first demon, causing it to disappear in much the same way. They both ran towards Killian when the smoke cleared. “Killian?” He groaned, drawing their attention to where he was laying in a pile of black trash bags. “Thank god,” Emma murmured, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away, scanning over his features to check for any cuts or scrapes or just any sign that he wasn't okay. “Can you stand?”

He nodded, graciously accepting her help to his feet. “Emma, what-”

“I'll explain later,” she promised, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Mary Margaret. “We have to go.”

“Emma-”

She leaned closer so that only Mary Margaret could hear. “He's about to pass out and I'm sure there's more of them coming now, I'm doing it.”

Mary Margaret nodded hesitantly before taking Emma's hand. “Okay.”

Killian’s brows furrowed together. “What's she so nervous looking for?” He whispered to Emma.

She turned towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking his hand in hers. “Home,” she sighed. He gave her a puzzled look before the soft, tingly sensation of orbing was the only thing they could feel.

As the floor of the manor rematerialised beneath their feet, Emma watched as Killian's eyes closed and he fell down onto the floor, unconscious. “Dammit,” she breathed, kneeling down beside him. “Killian.” She lightly slapped his cheek in an attempt to wake him.

Ruby sat up from her place on the couch and looked down at Killian. “Well, Emma,” she said slowly. “You always wanted him to fall for you, right?”

Emma glared up at her sister.

* * *

 

He could hear quiet murmuring around him, feel something cold being pressed to his forehead, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

“-should've told him,” _someone_ \- Emma? - _grumbled_.

“Really?”  _ Scoff _ . “Do you remember what happened the last time I did?”

“That was different.”  _ A heavy sigh _ .

“That was Robin and he got himself killed. And then Regina-”

“Mary Margaret, please go downstairs,” Emma begged.

“There’s no need to be snippy,” the other woman sighed, her footsteps growing further away as Emma dabbed a cloth over his forehead.

“Swan,” Killian murmured, attempting to open his eyes.

“Don't do that,” Emma said, her voice changing on a dime to the soft and soothing voice he remembered from when he was sick as a kid. She reached up to cup his face, her thumb brushing soothing circles over his cheek. “Just keep your eyes closed, okay? I'm right here,” she promised, taking his hand in hers. “I'm not going anywhere.”

He gave her a small nod. “What happened?” He asked, though he was almost positive that he already knew what it was.

But he trusted her.

And she couldn't lie about her “secret” anymore after what he'd seen.

“I-” her voice cracked. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Killian, you promise you won’t run?”   
“Swan, when have I ever been one to run?” He asked, tilting his face into her hand.

She let out a chortle. “Killian, I have...magic.” She said slowly, her voice soft and scared.

He slowly pushed her hands away from him, handing the towel back to her before he opened his eyes and sat up. She watched him hesitantly, a deep set frown on her face. He reached up to rub the smudged mascara away from her eyes and gave her a soft smile. “You think I didn’t know that already,” he smirked, looking up at her through his lashes. 

“You did?” Emma asked with wide eyes. He nodded, attempting to get to his feet. “Hey,” Emma interrupted, her voice stern.

His shoulders fell and he frowned. “At least let me sit up,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. She cracked a small smile and took his hand, helping him to sit up properly.

She sat down next to him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Explain,” she demanded before he could even utter a  _ thank you _ .

“I've known you since we were four and you thought I wouldn’t figure out your secret?” He scoffed, quirking a brow. Her arms fell to her side and she looked down at her lap. He sighed, reaching up to bring a finger up under her chin, forcing her to look at him again. “I  _ also _ think the fact that you’ve been cleaning out every closet in our apartment for hours at a time with the door  _ closed _ was the first tipping off point,” he shrugged, making her blush. He leaned forward to press his lips to hers. “Plus there was that one time when all the books flew off the shelves when we were-”   
“Emma!” Ruby called.

Killian grinned, scanning over the flush rising on Emma’s cheeks. “Saved by the sister,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help a small smile. She pressed her lips to his again and reached up to run her fingers through his hair again. “In the attic,” she called back, not looking away from his face. 

Ruby pushed open the attic door and started rambling on about something to do with a demon, probably, before she stopped dead in her tracks. “Emma, I didn’t know Killian was here,” she said, her fake smile evident in her voice. 

“He knows,” Emma sighed, turning to look at Ruby. Killian’s gaze fell to his lap as he scratched behind his ear. 

“Oh,” Ruby said, a bored tone in his voice. “Okay,” she sighed, walking across the attic to a thick, hardcover book with weathered pages sitting on an elegant cast iron stand. She flipped through the book as Emma stood, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ruby, you were going to say something,” she sighed, raising a brow.

Ruby pursed her lips and looked up from the book. “I was just going to say how we have the end of the world on our tail yet you’re busy with staring intensely into lover boy's eyes.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Emma mumbled, making Killian chuckle. She turned back to him, both brows raised as if to say  _ you really want to get involved in this? _ He gave her a small, hesitant  _ I love you _ smile in return. She sighed crossing the attic to get to Ruby and peered over her shoulder to look at the book. “That’s bad.”   
“That’s not just bad,” Ruby frowned, shifting from foot to foot.

“Fine,” Emma huffed. “It’s  _ really _ bad.”

“How bad is really bad?” Killian asked, raising a brow.

“Buffy the Vampire Slayer, doomsday bad,” Emma said, looking up at him with a shrug. He was sure she meant to play it off as nonchalant but she looked ever so slightly distraught.

“You’ve dealt with this before, aye?” he asked hopefully.

“We’re not Apocalypses-R-Us,” Ruby huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip. Killian raised a brow. “Yeah, we’ve dealt with this before,” she sighed, looking down at the book again. “Just another Tuesday.”

“So...what is it?”

“They’re called Avatars,” Emma sighed, not lifting her gaze from the page. She waved him over as she continued reading.

Killian stood, walking the short distance to her, wrapping his arm around her waist out of habit. He looked down at the fancy text, a small illustration of three people of different ethnicities in sleek black robes with their arms folded behind their backs. He reached forward and rested his fingers on the edge of the page. “Interesting,” he breathed, scanning over the words written in front of him. He looked up at Emma and Ruby, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but froze when he saw the look on both of their faces. “What?”   
Emma smirked, licking her lips. “Told you,” she smiled, looking over at Ruby.

“Historically, the women on this family don’t pick the best partners,” Ruby sighed. Emma raised a brow. “You weren’t there when Mary Margaret's boyfriend turned out to be a warlock the day after we found out we had powers.”   
Emma placed her hand down over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He quirked a brow when she gave him a smile. “The book likes you,” she explained. “If it doesn’t close when you touch it then it means you’re good.”   
“You needed a book to tell you that?” He frowned, his shoulders falling. Emma reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, the kicked puppy-esque expression on her face most likely mirroring his own.

“I did,” Mary Margaret interrupted from the threshold of the attic. She shrugged when he raised his brows high on his forehead, slowly crossing the floor to him, Emma, and Ruby. “We’ve been burned with bad boyfriends too many times in the past,” she explained.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded. “Even Dorothy had to do it.”

“Was I the last one to be told about your secret?” Killian whined.

“When you know you’re more of a target,” Emma said, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

He nodded, looking down at the book again. A small breeze pushed the pages forward. “ _ The Truth Spell _ ,” Killian murmured, reading the top of the page. “Why would it-” He froze when he looked up at Emma and Ruby again. “I don’t want to assume anything, but-”

“It was just a temporary spell,” Emma grimaced.

“Swan!”   
“I wanted to know how you’d take things,” she defended. “It was when I just found out and we weren’t dating yet and-”

“How long?” Killian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think I hear David calling,” Mary Margaret said, a fake cheery tone in her voice. “I’ll come back later,” she nodded, turning and nearly running out the door.

“It was long enough,” Emma shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

“How long?” He repeated, stressing each word.

“I think I hear him calling my name too,” Ruby laughed, fast-walking towards the door.

“Emma.”   
She swallowed hard, dropping her shoulders. “Twenty-four hours,” she said quietly.

“Are you joking?” He asked, eyes going wide as his arms fell to his sides.

“No,” she frowned, looking down at her shoes. He huffed, walking towards the door. “Killian, don’t-”

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head as he started down the two flights of stairs.

“I just wanted to see how you’d react,” she said, running to grab his hand when they were half a flight above the first floor.

“And how long did I have to react?” She pursed her lips. “How long? An hour? Five? Ten minutes?”

“A few seconds,” she said quietly.

“Are you joking?”   
“Am  _ I _ joking?” She nearly shrieked. “You were avoiding me all day and you wouldn’t take my calls! I was lucky to have seen you at all!”   
He sighed, nodding. “Fine, I probably was, but  _ a few seconds _ ?”

“It wasn’t  _ my fault  _ I didn’t get to talk to you until the end of the spell,” she defended.

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least tell me how I reacted.”   
“You may or may not have passed out,” she shrugged.

“Oh, God,” he groaned, slapping his hand over his face.

She smirked, stepping closer and taking his hand in hers. She carefully pried his other hand from his face and leaned forward to press her lips to his forehead. “Come on,” she said, lightly trailing her fingers over his cheeks. “Let's go help out.”

“Aye,” he nodded, taking her hand in his and walking the rest of the way down the stairs. They walked towards the kitchen only to stop when they saw the absolute  _ mess _ that had been made.

“Add cardamom,” Mary Margaret instructed Dorothy, looking back down at the book in front of her.

“What're you guys up to?” Emma asked, slowly crossing the floor to the small group that had gathered around the kitchen table.

“Dorothy’s on that potion to get rid of the Avatars and I'm making dinner,” Mary Margaret smiled triumphantly. Emma walked dropped Killian's hand and walked over towards Mary Margaret, happily humming on about how great her sister's cooking was. 

Killian walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen and took the seat next to Dorothy. She offered him a brief smile before looking back down at the book in front of her. She handed him a cutting board, knife, and a few sprigs of an herb without looking up at him. He started carefully chopping up the greens before he finally looked up at her again. “How did you take this all when Ruby told you?” He asked in a low whisper so only she could hear. 

Dorothy shrugged, taking the cutting board from him and carefully pouring what he'd cut up into the old copper pot. “I was terrified,” she sighed, looking up at him with a sympathetic smile on her lips. “Ruby and I actually stopped seeing each other for a few weeks when she told me.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “I came around to it after a little bit, but I was mostly scared for her.” She reached in between them for a glass jar filled with what looked like peppercorns before pinching a few between her fingers and throwing them in the pot. “I couldn't really wrap my head around how she did it.”

“Did what?”

“Faced off against monsters and demons and other creatures and still managed to get up everyday,” she shrugged. “It's stressful and we've talked about it a lot but I still worry for her.”

He hummed, looking up at the women standing on the other side of the kitchen. “They do a lot,” he sighed, looking back down at the book in front of them.

“Agreed,” Dorothy nodded. She threw something in the pot, the resulting explosion making them both lean back.

“Does that happen every time?”

“If you do it right,” she smirked, just as Ruby walked in the room. 

“Potion done?”

Dorothy nodded, grabbing a ladle and a small glass vial. “Being packaged as we speak,” she smiled. Ruby grinned, leaning across the table to meet Dorothy in a chaste kiss

“If that's the reward for making potions, I hereby volunteer to make them from now on,” Killian teased, making Emma chuckle.

“I may just take you up on that,” she winked. He looked back down at the small potion vials Dorothy was filling with a translucent blue liquid. She carefully passed him one, nodding towards the corks laying in front of them. They wordlessly filled the vials as the sisters all circled up. “Any idea what the plan is?” Emma sighed, cocking a brow at Ruby and Mary Margaret.

“Sometimes I wish Regina were here,” Mary Margaret sighed, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. “She always knew that to do.”

There was a flash of light and Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret all froze before shaking their heads.

“Oh, my god, enough,” Emma snapped, drawing the attention of the other women to herself. “You’re just pissed I didn’t grow up as part of the stupid original power of three,” Emma snapped, glaring back and forth between the other two women. “I’ll never be Regina and I can’t believe that I’m still listening to you comparing me to her! It's been years!”

“The orphan card rears it’s ugly head!” Ruby scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Ruby!” Dorothy scolded from beside Killian.

“The  _ what _ ?” Emma growled.

“Oh, my god,” Mary Margaret scoffed. “Every time anyone brings up family you back out and make a scene of how awkward you are and I don’t know  _ why _ you can’t just get over it!”   
“What's going on?” Killian asked Dorothy as they got to their feet.

“No idea,” Dorothy said, walking over to her girlfriend.

“Get over it?” Emma repeated. “It’s not a show! I’ve been on my own my entire life! That was, until you two showed up and then I had magic and I couldn’t do anything outside of  _ Charmed one _ duties without a show from both of you!”   
“Alone?” Ruby asked, letting out a clipped laugh. “No, you weren’t alone. It was always you and...and him!” She pointed at Killian, making him step back a pace.

“Me?”

“Oh, yeah, let’s talk about Detective Killian Jones,” Mary Margaret said, letting out a scoff. “You two are  _ everything _ ! He comes with you wherever you go and now he knows  _ our _ secret-”   
“Which you didn’t even consult us on, by the way,” Ruby said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You two are ridiculous! And oh my god, do you have to hold hands and kiss and stand so close to each other every goddamn second of the day?” She hissed. “You’re disgusting.”   
“ _ We’re _ disgusting?” Emma scoffed. “Have you seen you and David together?”

“Excuse me-”   
“And  _ you _ ,” she said, glaring at Ruby. “What about you and Dorothy? You two are exactly the same way!”

“Emma, that may be a little-”

“Oh, grow a  _ spine _ , Killian!” Emma scoffed, turning towards him. “You’re going to let them talk about you- me-  _ us _ like that? You’re such a coward. What happened to  _ a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets _ ?”   
“Swan?” She never spoke to him like that. Sure, they’d gotten into spats before, they we only human, but she’d never said something like that to him. 

“I thought you two were together through everything,” Ruby laughed.

“Step off,” Emma growled,

Killian sighed, grabbing Emma’s hand and pull her back. “Stop fighting, this isn’t any of you. You’re under some kind of-”  _ Spell.  _ It was probably a distraction of some sort. Something to- He froze when a woman suddenly appeared across the room, the black robe wrapped around her reminding her of something he’d seen before...or maybe...someone-  _ no She was from the book, she was an Avatar _ . “No!” He shouted, running past them at the moment that she threw something. An energy ball, fire, something- he didn’t know. All he knew was that it didn’t hurt as much as he expected it to.

And then Emma was hovering over him, a horrified expression on her face.

And then he couldn’t breathe.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

They were fighting. Emma didn’t know why but she was just  _ angry _ and and she couldn’t stop yelling and she even yelled at Killian. But he ran past her, Ruby, and Mary Margaret and there was a flash of light...and then he was laying on the floor, bleeding. She didn’t remember any of what happened next, but she remembered the loving look he held in his eyes when he looked up at her.

The next thing she knew, she was standing, Ruby and Mary Margaret staring at her with wide eyes as the room lay in ruins. “Killian,” she breathed finally coming back to herself. She could see his body- no, not his body.

A body meant someone was dead.

She ran over to him, quickly pulling random pieces of rubble off of him. “No, no, no, no,” she knelt next to him, pulling his head into her lap. “Killian,” she sniffed, gently slapping his cheek. “You have to wake up for me,” she begged. “David!” She called, looking up at the sky. “David!”

A blue light illuminated the room, drawing her attention away from the ceiling. Small orbs of light turned into the outline of a man before becoming David himself. “Emma, what-”

“Heal him,” she begged, grabbing his arm. He pursed his lips, looking down at Killian before meeting her gaze again, a deep frown set on his face. “Don't give me that look,” she begged, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Heal him.”

Her bottom lip began to quiver when he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I can't heal the dead,” he whispered, cupping her cheek.

She closed her eyes as a gentle warmth overtook her, all physical pain melting away. “He can’t be dead,” her voice came out choked off. “He can’t be-” she paused, shaking her head.  _ The book. The book would have a spell! _ She closed her eyes and imagined the book.  _ Just get to the book _ , she thought, letting herself transport up to her last resort. She stood from her position on the floor and ran towards the book, nearly tripping over herself to flip through it. She sniffed, flipping through the pages of the book.  _ Bring a lost trinket back, bring back the weather, bring back clothes, bring back _ \- “There's nothing here,” she shouted, slamming her fists down. 

“Emma, honey-”

A clap of thunder erupted behind her, the sound echoing in the empty attic. “No,” she growled, looking across the room towards Mary Margaret and Ruby, both of them looking at her hesitantly. Lightning flashed across the sky. “No, he can't be gone! There has to be a way to bring him back! He can't be-” her voice cracked. She swallowed hard, looking back down at the book. She continued turning the pages, only stopping when Mary Margaret placed a hand on top of hers. Emma looked up at her with watery eyes. “He loved me.”

“I know,” Mary Margaret nodded, closing the book and wrapping her arms around Emma.

Emma tucked her face into Mary Margaret’s shoulder, finally allowing herself to break down. “He said he wouldn't leave me,” she sobbed.

“I know,” Mary Margaret repeated, her voice softer. She slowly rubbed her hand up and down Emma's back. 

* * *

They’d gotten rid of the Avatars before they could do any damage.

Most of the actual vanquishing came when Emma broke down, her magic going haywire and nearly killing everyone except for Mary Margaret, Ruby, and David until Ruby finally grabbed her hands, begging her to  _ snap out of it _ .

She’d orbed home before anyone could see her cry, her fingers digging into the fabric of Killian’s pillow as she lay in their bed. She didn’t move for a long time, unable to decide on what to do next. Mary Margaret and Ruby let themselves in a few hours later, curling up next to her on either side and holding her close to them. She remembered a quiet  _ I’m sorry _ having been whispered at some point but nothing much after that until she woke up alone the next morning.

She finally pried herself out of bed around noon when her stomach wouldn’t stop growling. When she finally walked into the kitchen she saw his badge lying on the kitchen counter, next to her keys.

“The big bad is gone,” she breathed, looking down at his badge. She carefully ran her fingers over the gold plated metal, a gentle smile finding its way to her lips. “I miss you,” she frowned, fighting the fresh wave of tears that was threatening to spill over. 

“Emma?”

She turned towards the sound of his voice, his badge nearly falling from her hands when she saw him. “Killian?” She breathed, rushing across the floor to him. She tackled him in a hug, nearly throwing him over the edge of the couch with the force of her. “But you-”

“Died?” He interrupted, raising a brow. He nodded, taking a deep breath. “Aye, but I was brought me back...apparently. I guess that means that I did something right.”

“Does that mean that you're a-” he nodded, offering her a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by her capturing his lips with her own. He froze, seemingly unable to move as she held him close. She pulled away. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

He cut her off with the press of his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him close. She slowly pulled away, a soft smirk finding its way to her lips when he followed. He chuckled, resting his forehead against her own. “You know,” he sighed, reaching up to brush a few stray tears from her cheeks. “I believe you may be in need of a new Whitelighter. You and your sisters tend to be a handful on occasion.”

“I suppose we are,” she chortled, rolling her eyes.

“You think David would mind if I assisted him in his Whitelighter duties?”

“I think,” she leaned forward to press hers lips to his again in a chaste kiss. “He'd be overjoyed to let you take the reins. Can you start immediately?”

He hummed, cocking his head to the side. “Maybe Monday. I think I'll be busy with you all weekend.”

She chuckled, pulling him down into another kiss, happily letting him pull her legs up around his waist and walk her back towards their bedroom.


	2. Prepare For Trouble And Make It Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Canon Divergence  
> Killian takes the personality separating serum.

There was a struggle, Emma and Hyde and too much firepower. Killian had been thrown back against a wall, her shriek the only thing he could hear aside from the damn ringing in his ear. He shook his head and attempted to focus on anything. He got up on his knees, careful of the glass lining the floor. A flash of red caught his gaze. He carefully crawled across the floor before grabbing the vial. He carefully got to his feet and pushed his sleeve back. “Hey!”

Emma and Hyde both stilled.

“No,” Emma breathed.

“Don't you dare,” Hyde crawled. “I swear to-”

“Try it,” Killian smirked, the needle poking but not quite breaking his skin.

“Killian,” Emma warned, her hands reaching out for him, eyes wide.

“Listen to the blonde,” Hyde snarled. “Give me the needle.”

“What fun is there in that?” He asked. Hyde took a step forward. Killian pressed the needle down harder, a small amount of blood pooling at his skin. Hyde froze.

“Pirate-”

Killian plunged the needle into his skin and quickly pushed the remaining red liquid into his veins. Everything slowed before all he could feel was searing pain. He pulled the needle from his arm and let it fall from his hand, the shattering glass getting lost in the sounds of his screams.

“Killian,” Emma yelled, her voice breaking.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “I've always been told I'm too reckless,” he bit out. His breath caught when the worst of it hit him. He threw his head back when Hook finally began to pull away. It was agonisingly slow, the feeling mirroring the pain of having his shadow ripped from him in Neverland. It felt as if his organs were being pushed through his skin, his flesh ripped from his bones. He nearly fell to his knees when the other version of him pulled free. He stared at himself- Hook, all done up in the pirate garb he used to favour, his eyes as murderous as others must have seen. Emma was at his side in a moment, her hand on his arm.

“Killian, we should-”

“Get out of here?” Hook interrupted, a smirk on his lips. “Why, darling that sounds _lovely_.”

“Stay away from her,” Killian growled, his hand going to her jacket as he pulled her behind him.

“Or you'll what?” Hook rolled his eyes, looking Killian up and down. “Give me _the smoulder_ ? I'm you,” he laughed. “I know your every weakness. The most notable one being _her_.”

“Hook, just-”

“Please, darling,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I'm the far superior version of Killian Jones. Has he ever even touched you darling? I _could_ answer that but-” he sauntered closer to her, his thumb tucked in the buckle of his belt. “A _real_ pirate makes a far superior lover.” Killian reached forward, his fingers fisting in the fabric of Hook’s vest, at the same time that Hook raised his sword, bringing the blade up to rest at Killian's wrist. “Unhand me before you're more _Captain Hook_ than I am.”

Killian hesitated before letting his hand fall to his side. He felt Emma's fingers delicately wrap around his own as she pulled his hand towards her. He attempted to grab her hip but froze when she moved up to grab his wrist and placed his hand on her gun. He looked to where Hyde had last been standing, the other man now nowhere to be seen. “Is it difficult to see the man you could be, Killian?” Hook smirked. “I am far superior to the lovesick puppy you've turned into. You really are pathetic,” he laughed. “All of this over a woman?”

Emma grabbed his wrist, a sudden jolt of magic thrumming through his veins as the shape of the gun changed. He vaguely recognised the shape of the stun gun she'd told him about when he'd curiously picked it up one evening long ago. “Emma Swan is an incredible woman,” Killian shrugged, lifting his arm and pulling the trigger. The pirate shook, an intense electrical current pulsing through him, before he and his sword fell to the ground. “That was-”

Emma hummed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “You're an idiot.”

“I'm aware,” he sighed, dropping the taser and taking her hand.

“And I mean _you_ not him,” she clarified.

“Aye,” he breathed, squeezing her hand.

She stood again, peering down at the man in front of them. “I'm calling my dad,” she sighed, releasing his hand and pulling her phone from her pocket.

“I can't say I'd advise against it,” he said, cocking his head to the side. He kicked the sword away from Hook and crouched down to get a better look at him. It was...interesting, surreal almost. The man on the ground was him- or a version of himself that he'd honestly wished he could forget at times, but there was no way he'd really want to. He could hear Emma talking in the background as he surveyed the other him. “Curious,” he murmured, reaching out to touch Hook.

“Hey,” Emma scolded, lightly slapping his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the unconscious Hook. “Don't touch.”

“Emma-”

“I'm not joking,” she interrupted, a stern look on her face. “Don't touch him.”

He looked at her for a long moment, his gaze shifting across her face, before nodding.

* * *

 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Hook practically sang. “It's just you and me. Your father's away, the pathetic excuse for myself is away, it's quiet-”

“It's not when you won't fucking shut up,” she mumbled, flipping through a stack of paperwork.

“There's my Swan,” he smirked, sitting up on the bed in his cell.

“Not your Swan,” she scoffed, resting her cheek on her palm as she continued to read.

“You're in love with my other half, darling,” he smirked, walking over to the bars separating them. She sighed, looking up at him through her lashes. “I knew you couldn't keep your eyes off of me.”

“You're being obnoxious,” Emma said, dropping her papers on her desk and standing up.

“But you love me,” he smirked.

And she couldn't counter it.

He wasn't... _Killian_ , but he was a part of him and, just like he loved every part of her, she loved every aspect of him- including the ruthless Captain Hook.

She slowly rounded the desk, pushing herself up into it. She pulled her sleeves up to her elbows and rested her hands on the edge of the desk. She crossed her ankles and leaned back on her hands. “I love Killian Jones.”

“Six of one,” Hook shrugged one shoulder. “Killian Jones is a weak, docile man, _I_ am not.”

“How are you not?” She snorted. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who got tasered and thrown in a jail cell while we figure out what to do with you. I'm playing glorified babysitter at the moment.”

“Is that what you're into?” He smirked, raising one brow. Her own furrowed together, her head cocking to one side. “I have no qualms with you spanking me. I have been _naughty_.”

She rolled her eyes and reached behind her for the phone in her drawer. She scrolled through her contacts before finding her father's number and calling him.

“Hello?”

“Are you almost here?” She sighed, skipping past pleasantries. “It's your turn to watch the dog.”

“Woof,” Hook murmured, his smirk growing as he watched her.

“About that-”

“If the next words out of your mouth aren't _I'm stopping for food on the way there_ then I'd like you to disown me,” she interrupted.

David was quiet for a moment. “I sent Will.”

“Will?” She nearly shrieked. “You're sending _Will Scarlet_?”

“I can't send Killian and your mother needs me right now,” he sighed. She could practically see the frown on his face.

Emma groaned, scrubbing her hand across her face. “Fine,” she finally sighed. “I'll stay. Just tell Killian-” she paused when Hook looked up at her again. Her shoulders dropped. “Never mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I'll sleep here.”

“Emma, that can't be a good idea,” David said, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

“I'll be okay,” she sighed, slipping off of the desk. She quickly crossed the room to her office and closed the door, her eyes still locked on Hook’s. “I'll call Killian. Give mom a hug for me.”

David hesitated for just a moment, his forced smile practically coming through the phone. “Of course.”

She hung up the phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts for Killian's phone number. He answered on the first ring.

“Emma?”

“Hey,” she smiled, her voice barely a whisper.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice growing quiet.

She nodded even though he couldn't see. She sniffed. “Yeah.”

Killian was quiet for a long time. “How bad is he?”

“You remember when you broke your ribs and I leaned onto them?” He hummed in response. “I really want to do that again.”

“I've been told it's cathartic,” he chortled. She laughed, looking down at her shoes for a moment. Emma let a breath of air out through her nose and looked back up Hook, his gaze unwavering. “It's strange isn't it?”

She hummed, wrapping an arm around herself. “He's you but he's…”

“Not me,” he finished for her. “Was I ever that bad?”

“God, no,” she scoffed. “You were a little obnoxious but you were never this bad.”

“Hook concentrate,” he sighed. She heard rustling in the background.

“Are you in bed?” She asked, sitting at her desk. He hummed again. “Go to sleep, Killian.”

“I don't want to if you're not here,” he said sleepily. She smiled, imagining him laying on his side, his hair falling across his forehead, eyes closed as he tried to stay awake, phone pressed to his ear. “I can bring something to the station if you want.”

“You need to sleep,” she countered.

“I’ll be alright,” he sighed, turning again. He took in a sharp breath in through his teeth.

“You alright?”

“Somewhat,” he admitted, letting out a breath. “Hyde tried to strangle me.”

“What?” Emma asked, having half a mind to go after him.

“I'm fine,” he promised, doing his best to sooth her through the phone. “Your father pulled him off of me.”

“Really now?” She asked, leaning back in her seat. He hummed again. “I'm glad you two are getting along so well.”

“I've grown on him,” he yawned.

“You tend to do that,” she agreed. She sighed, tracing her nail along a grain in the wood of her desk. “Killian, go to sleep.”

“I don't want to without you,” he whined again.

“Sleep,” she repeated. “I'll be home for breakfast and you can call me if you have another nightmare.”

“Alright,” he yawned.

“I love you,” she said into the phone.

“I love you, too,” he said, his smile present in his tone. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She smiled at her screen saver, a photo she'd taken with Killian and Henry what seemed to be lifetimes ago, they'd been in a booth at Granny's, Killian's arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder, Henry turned towards the camera, goofy smiles on all of their faces. The screen faded, her own reflection staring back at her. She frowned, shoving the device into her back pocket, before looking up again. Hook was, unsurprisingly, looking at her again, a newfound curiosity on his face. She sighed, pulling the door open.

“That him?” He asked before she could even take a breath.

She rolled her eyes and pushed up onto her desk again. “What if it was?”

Hook shrugged, slowly tracing his fingers along the bars separating them. Her gaze followed the movement, the sight of his dexterous fingers drawing a heat low in her stomach. “Darling if you step a little closer I can put these fingers to work,” he said, drawing her attention back to the smirk on his face. “And I'll do it _gladly_.”

She bit her lip and slowly slid off of the desk, his hungry gaze locked on her own. “You can't tell a soul,” Emma breathed, stopping just before the bars. He nodded, his gaze focused on her lips. She leaned forward, his lips catching hers instantly. He reached forward, his fingers hooking on the loop of her jeans and pulling her closer to him. She slowly ran her hand down his neck to the open part of his shirt, heat rolling off of him. She smirked, catching hold of his shirt and pulling away. She pulled him against the bars of his cell, his head cocked at a random angle. “Predictable,” she mumbled, reaching up to examine his neck. She lightly trailed her fingers along his neck, the bruising of his skin staring back at her.

“Let me-”

“Stop,” she interrupted, her attention focused on the purple on his skin. Hook flinched when she lightly dragged her fingers against the column of his throat. “You cause nothing but trouble,” she sighed, letting him go.

“Me?”

“No, well, yes,” she said, his brows furrowing at her confusion. “You and Killian.” She let go of his shirt but didn't move, her hands coming up to rest on the bars on either side of his face.

He looked down at where his fingers were still hooked on the loop of her jeans, the weight of his hand pulling her jeans down at an odd angle, a small strip of white lace peeking out. He tilted his hand, his thumb reaching up to trace along her skin. “No one has to know.”

Emma sighed, covering his hand with her own. “Go to sleep.”

He sighed, releasing his hold on her and backing away. “I'm here if you change your mind, princess.”

* * *

“I don’t understand why he has to be here,” Killian sighed, looking over to where Hook was sitting, cuffed to the railing of the stairs. Emma sighed, raising a brow. “I just mean...I don’t know what I mean,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“He needs to be here because,” she sighed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Can you just _please_ be civil?”

“Can we get this show on the road?” Hook groaned, shaking his arm, the metal rattling against the wood.

Killian frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t like him,” he grumbled.

Emma chuckled, reaching up to smooth her fingers over his brows. “He’s you.”

“People hate themselves,” he shrugged. “I’ve just...given the phrase a whole new meaning.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she sighed, leaning up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his.

“You two are like Lily and Marshall,” Hook groaned.

Killian froze. “Wait...how’d he know that? I don’t remember-”

“I got all of the fun personality traits in the divorce,” Hook sighed, interrupting Killian. He rolled his eyes when Killian still looked confused. “She makes references to a lot of things. You should listen to her.”

“I like him,” Emma whispered with a grin, holding back a laugh when she was Killian’s jaw clench.

“Well,” Hook sighed, cocking his head to the side. “He does listen to you...most of the time. Just stupidly doesn’t head your advice when it’s most necessary.”

Killian nearly lunged forward, only stopping when Emma placed her hand on his forearm. He sighed, shaking his head. “Stop it,” she whispered, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“Is there a point in all of this, Swan?” Killian sighed, glancing down at her.

“Yes,” she nodded, walking towards Hook.

He straightened, offering her that knowing smirk that could reduce her to a heaving mess. “Can I help you, _love_?” He purred, looking her up and down.

“You always were incorrigible,” she sighed, shaking her head. He shrugged. She turned back to Killian, extending her hand out to him. “Come here.”

He reluctantly took her hand and let her pull him to stand across from Hook. “I don’t understand what this is supposed to accomplish,” Killian sighed.

“Obviously an attempt to get us back together,” Hook huffed.

Emma chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from both men. “I’m sorry I just imagined-” she stopped, shaking her head. “Not important, never mind. What _is_ important is that you two are one person and you shouldn’t be arguing about who’s the real you. Hook’s the wild and dangerous side of you and Killian is the kind and caring but you balance each other out.”

“How so?” Hook asked skeptically.

She shrugged, looking between the two of them before settling on Hook. “Without Killian’s personality you’d probably have gotten yourself killed long ago.” Killian laughed, smirking as if he had the upper hand. “You’re not above getting yourself killed either,” she scoffed, knocking Killian’s elbow with her own. “He’s smart in a fight and clever. You can’t survive without Hook or Killian. You’re - for lack of a better term - two sides of the same coin.”

“And together?”

“Together you’re Captain Killian _Hook_ Jones, swashbuckling adventurer, pirate extraordinaire, protector of my family and-”

“And?” They asked simultaneously, hopeful smiles on both of their faces.

“And my heart,” she murmured, her cheeks flushing red.

“I think we make quite the team,” Hook grinned, raising a brow at Killian.

“Agreed,” Killian nodded.


	3. Make Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Beloved Tropes  
> High school sweethearts au

His phone vibrated, shaking him out of his near-sleep.

_ 23:56:22: Emma Swan: busy? _

He sighed, swiping his thumb across his phone to unlock it.

_ 23:56:43: Killian Jones: Depends. _

_ 23:56:50: Killian Jones: What do you have planned, Swan? _

Killian heard a light tap on his window, followed by two more in succession. He smirked, carefully sliding off of his bed and walking towards his window. He threw it open to see Emma standing in his front yard, her arms crossed over her chest. “Can I help you, Prince Charming?”

Emma threw her head back in a laugh before reaching down to pick something up and throw it at him. He caught it with ease and turned the smooth, gray pebble over in his palm. “Care for a late night drive?” She asked, giving him a small, hopeful smile.

He nodded, picking his wallet and keys up off of his desk and shoved them both in his pockets. He grabbed a pair of Converse and tied the laces together before hanging them around his neck. He opened his window as wide as it could go and swung his legs over the ledge. He shoved the pebble in his pocket before climbing out onto the trellis and shutting his window. He carefully made his way down, stopping just before the base to jump the last few feet. “Where to, Jeeves?” He asked, leaning forward to wrap an arm around her waist.

She smiled, leaning up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. She sighed, reaching up to rub a smudge of red lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “Anywhere,” she breathed, giving him a soft smile.

Killian leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. “I need gas first,” he said, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“Okay,” Emma nodded, taking a step back from him. “Want any-”

“Nope,” he interrupted, taking her hand in his and leading her over to his car. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors before pulling hers open for her. “I'm a working man, Swan, gas money is nothing.”

“Such a gentleman,” she sighed teasingly before sitting down in her seat.

Killian smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a brief kiss. “Always,” he breathed, brushing his nose against hers. He pulled back after a moment and carefully shut her door before rounding the car and pulling his own open. He sighed, sitting down facing away from her as he pulled his shoes on. He leaned back into his seat and pulled his door closed. He turned over the engine and turned to look behind him as he backed out of his driveway.

“Seatbelt,” Emma sighed, reaching over to poke his arm. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, ignoring the adorable smile that crossed her lips as she got comfortable in her seat. She pulled her feet out of her shoes and propped them up on the dash, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as her eyes slipped shut.

“That's just as dangerous as my not wearing a seatbelt,” he said, earning a tired glare from her. Emma shushed him, crossing her arms over her chest and laying her head back. He sighed, pulling into the only gas station that would be open at midnight in Storybrooke. He grabbed his wallet before exiting the car and knocked his door closed with his hip. He hummed as he ran through the motions of filling the gas tank, the easy but mundane task only serving as a barrier between then and being able to ask Emma what was wrong.

Killian took her on drives often, it'd become  _ their thing _ , according to their friends, but she never showed up at his house unless something was wrong. Some days it was her friends, others it's was work or even her family. He'd never judge, only listen as she ranted on about whatever was bothering her, and she the same.

When he finally got back into the car he had to hold back his laugh when he saw her. Emma was laying in such an awkward position with her legs stretched out, feet on the dash, and head cocked to the side, but she looked adorable with her arms wrapped around herself as the cool Maine air flowed in through her open window, her tiny black shorts and white cotton shirt doing nothing to keep the wind at bay. He reached into the back seat to grab his jacket and lay it over her, earning a happy hum from her. She curled up with his jacket, the buttery soft leather rubbing up against his cheek when she leaned into it. He heard a mumbled  _ thank you _ , making him smile. He carefully pulled away from the gas pump and the lot, already having a place in mind for where to go. Somewhere between the gas station and the old Nantucket style house that they both loved to stare up at from the hood of his car, she'd stolen the auxiliary cord and started playing some song he'd heard her play a thousand times before but never bothered asking what it was. She'd hum along to the song, murmuring the occasional phrase -  _ love it when you fuck me like that _ \- and continue humming. Killian reached over to take her hand soon after passing the house, smiling when he glanced over to see her arms through the sleeves of his jacket while she had it on backwards, carefully pulling it over the tops of her knees when she curled her feet up under her. He carefully unthreaded his fingers from hers to change the temperature of the air before taking her hand in his again. She squeezed his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it before reaching forward with her free hand and mindlessly playing with their intertwined fingers.

He drove until they made it to the lake -  _ their _ lake, where she'd first kissed him - before parking at the edge of the water. He turned the car off and opened the windows, unbuckling his seatbelt before turning towards her. “Emma.” She sighed, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. “Oh, love, what's wrong?” Killian frowned, reaching forward to brush his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a stray tear.  _ How had he not noticed? _ He was such a God awful boyfriend for not noticing.

She took a shaky breath and looked down at her lap, doing her best to avoid his gaze. “I-” her voice cracked, making his heart do the same. Emma looked down at their hands for a long time before meeting his gaze again. “I was just thinking about how this is our last summer together and how we probably won't see each other because of school and everything.”

“Our last summer?” Killian asked, fighting the urge to scoff. “Swan, you've had me at your side for seventeen years, do you really think thirty-five-point-two miles will keep me away from you?”

“You looked it up?” Emma asked, making the tips of his ears go red. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by hers instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her, not that he minded. Killian smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, about to pull her even closer to him when he slammed his head on the light above their heads. She laughed, pulling back from him as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

“Not funny,” he grumbled, massaging his fingers over the tender spot on his head. Emma smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He gave her a small smile before leaning his head down on the centre console. She leaned forward to press her lips to the back of his head before she pulled his hand away and carefully and slowly trailed her fingers over his scalp. He brought his fist up under his chin, looking up at her as she rubbed her fingers over his head. “Emma?” He asked after a moment. She nodded with a hum. “Was that all that was bothering you?”

Her movements slowed as she swallowed hard. “I just needed to get out of the house,” she said after a moment. “Mom was lecturing again,” she elaborated with a sigh. Emma loved her adoptive mother, she really did, but occasionally the woman drove her  _ nuts _ . They were either best friends or driving each other up the wall, there was no in-between.

“You know she loves you,” Killian sighed, brushing her hand away and sitting up straight. She nodded, looking down at her lap again. He reached forward to bring a finger up beneath her chin. He attempted to make her look up at him but stopped when she shook her head. “Swan,” he sighed. Emma gazed up at him, her frown even sadder looking when her eyes locked with his. “She means well,” he promised.

“I know,” she sighed. “She just parrots the same things back to me and I know I need to be saving for college and I know I need to work on packing my room up and I know-” she grit her teeth, closing her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and looked up at him again. “It's annoying and overwhelming and she won't stop,” she continued slowly.

“Tell you what,” Killian said slowly, reaching over to take her hand in his again. “You and I are going to work on taking a few weeks off next month and we're going to go somewhere.”

Emma smiled before leaning closer to him. “Where?”

He shrugged. “We'll figure it out when we get there.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Just the two of us?”

“And the car, but she stays rather quiet,” Killian teased, leaning forward to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

She hummed, wrapping her arms around him. “We'll sleep in the car?”

“I’m sure we'll be able to find cheap but not gross hotels,” Killian promised. “Unless you want to sleep in the car,” he shrugged, chuckling when she scrunched her nose up in disgust. “And we’ll eat whatever we want.”

“You mean we can eat grilled cheese for every meal?” Emma teased, a large grin spreading over her lips.

“If you can convince our server,” he smiled, kissing her again before she pulled away.

“I love you,” she breathed, resting her forehead on his.

He smiled, pressing his lips to hers. “I love you, too.”


	4. Fake Your Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Complete AU  
> Hospital attendings au

“You're amazing,” Killian breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He took off towards the stairs, a smile on his face. 

“They're just muffins!”

“Chocolate muffins,” he offered in return.

Emma laughed, watching his coat flying up behind him. “Get me a coffee!” He saluted her before disappearing into the door that lead to the staircase. She chuckled as she walked over to the nurses’ station. A new clipboard was thrust into her hand before she could even drop the other. “What's this?”

“Sign it,” Mary Margaret demanded, ignoring Emma's question.

Emma tilted the clipboard to read the front of the card. She smiled when she read  _ Rrrrrrrr You 5? _ on the front of the card. A little boy with an eyepatch over his eye, carrying a small wooden sword stood on the front of the card, a large drawn on smile on his face. “Who's this for?”

“Are you serious?” Ruby asked, walking up next to Mary Margaret.

Emma looked up at them, her brows furrowing when both women looked shocked. “What?”

“Who's dressed up as Captain Hook for Halloween every year since he started working here?”

Emma’s puzzled expression gave way to pure horror as she remembered Killian’s usual trip with her to the pediatrics ward every October thirty-first. The pirate and the princess were  _ always _ a hit. “Oh my god, I forgot Killian's birthday.”

“There it is,” Ruby said, snapping her fingers. “How're you going to make up for it?”

Emma shrugged. “I have no idea. Are we too far into the relationship for me to get new lingerie for his birthday?” Ruby scoffed. “What?” Emma glared.

“You could walk up to him in a banana suit and he'd need a cold shower,” Mary Margaret chuckled.

“Really?” She asked, brows high on her forehead in disbelief.

“Definitely.”

Emma hummed, looking down at the card again. “Glad I still got it,” she smirked biting her bottom lip as she signed her name in one of the few available spaces on the card, the rest taken up by the co-workers he was close to. 

“Glad you’ve still got it?” Mary Margaret scoffed. “When did you lose it?

“You're the hottest female surgeon here,” Ruby laughed.

“Notice how all of the surgeons aside from me are male.”

“You're hot and barely thirty,” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

“I don't know what you're talking about but I second that,” Killian agreed from somewhere behind them. Emma's eyes went wide as she practically threw the clipboard across the nurses’ station. A smirk found its way to her lips when one of the nurses - who also happened to be her best friend nicknamed Tinker Bell - caught it with ease and slid back into her space at her computer in one swift motion. Killian set a muffin and a paper cup of coffee down in front of Emma, wrapping an arm around her waist. He took another bite of the muffin in his hand, humming at the amazing flavour of one of the few things the hospital cafeteria was capable of making well.

Emma laughed when he looked down at her, crumbs virtually everywhere on his face. “You're a mess,” she teased, reaching up to brush his face clean.

“I'm your mess,” he smiled, resting his cheek on her head for a moment before straightening. He put his muffin down and reached forward to take the clipboard Ruby was handing him. Mary Margaret and Ruby both smirked at her before going their separate ways. He poured over the patient’s chart for a moment before sighing. “Not this bastard again.”

“Who is it?”

“Gold,” Killian sighed, setting the board down on the counter in front of them. “Man comes in at least five times a month complaining that  _ this is wrong _ and  _ this hurts _ and nothing's ever wrong but I always get stuck with him.”

“Happens,” Emma sighed reaching forward to grab her muffin. She cleared her throat before taking a bite as he read through the newest list of Gold’s aches and pains.

“How's the cough?” He murmured, not looking up at her.

Emma shrugged. “Same as it has been,” she sighed. “Comes and goes. Now it's partying with a headache and the occasional spell of dizziness.” Killian frowned, looking up from Gold’s chart. “What?”

“You shouldn't be here if you feel like that,” he scolded, his voice still soft and kind. He reached up to feel her forehead, assumably frowning when she wasn't burning hot.

“I'm fine,” she scoffed, waving off his hand. “Just need to eat something and take a nap when I get home.”

“Emma, why can't you just take a sick day?”

“I did,” she reminded him. “I stayed home for a whole  _ two _ days because you wanted me to, but I have patients and I have a job. I can't just stay home for a simple headache.”

“Emma-”

“I'm fine,” she interrupted, grabbing her chart and walking away from him.

The last thing she remembered was him yelling something and then a sharp pain in her stomach before the world faded around her.

* * *

 

“Say it,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

“Bring your knees up to your chest,” he said from behind her.

“That's not what I meant and you know it,” Emma frowned.

“You don't need an  _ I told you so _ right now,” he sighed. “Now bring your knees up to your chest.”

“I know how a lumbar puncture works, Killian,” she frowned, making no attempt to move. She heard the quiet  _ clank _ of glass meeting metal and him shuffling around behind her.

He rested his hand on her hip, heat quickly seeping through the thin fabric of her hospital gown. He leaned forward, his forehead resting on her upper arm. “I know you're scared,” he sighed, slowly stroking his thumb back and forth over her hip.

She sniffed, burying her face into the pillow. “I am,” she nodded.

“You know why we have to do it.”

She nodded again, tears slowly beginning to spill from her eyes. “I don't want to be sick,” she whispered.

“I know, love,” he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her neck. “It's probably nothing.”

“I passed out in the middle of the day,” she huffed.

“That was because you have a boyfriend who loves to ravish and tire you out,” he said making her laugh. “You can't get by on an empty stomach after that.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his cheek on her arm again. “I'm sure you'll be fine. You know we just want to do all of the necessary tests. Nothing but the best for you”

She nodded, threading her fingers through his. “You promise I’ll be okay?” He nodded, his hair tickling her arm. “Swear on it.”

He sighed. “I swear on you.”

She huffed out a laugh. “You can't-”

“I'm supposed to swear on something important to me,” he interrupted. “Right?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then I swear on you,” he said again. “You're important to me.”

“I love you,” she sighed quietly.

“I love you, too,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

She sighed again. “I hate this.”

“I know,” he nodded. “Let's just...get it over with.”

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest. She sniffed, a rush of cold air hitting her exposed back when he pulled away. He rubbed a sterilising solution over the base of her spine and picked up the needle.

“Just breathe,” he instructed as gently as he could.

She stayed still. She squeezed her eyes shut as the needle pierced her skin. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried her best not to move. He slowly rubbed his thumb along her spine while he positioned the needle. 

“Do you remember our first night on call?” He asked after a moment. She could hear the smile in his voice. He was trying to distract her, bless his heart.

She swallowed, thinking back to their very first day of work. “Vaguely.”

“I remember that night very well,” he sighed. “It was a slow night and the on-call room was absolutely  _ packed _ . I was the last person to get there and every bed was taken.”

“I do remember that,” she smiled. “You begged me to share.” The memory slowly came back to her. Him standing next to her, his bashful smile as he looked up at her with hope in his eyes. She had come to know that look well and if she only knew then that she could never say no to it.

He hummed in response. “You begrudgingly said yes and fell right back to sleep. I remember lying there thinking that I was probably the luckiest man in the world at that moment.” She remembered faking sleep, thinking how warm he was and trying desperately to push herself closer to the wall but she was so tired and the the pillows were awful. She would never in a million year think that he was trying just as hard to not touch her.

But he thought he was lucky? Her brows furrowed together. “Why?”

He slowly and carefully pulled the needle from her back, placing it down on the tray next to him before turning back to her, his gloved fingers soothing the spot and drawing a happy sigh from her lips. “Because I was sharing a one person cot with the loveliest woman imaginable.” He pulled off his gloves. “I remember thinking  _ this woman is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life _ .”

She stretched her legs out and turned onto her back. “I knew that you only liked me because you thought I was pretty,” she teased.

“You’re beautiful, don’t ever forget it,” he stated as if it were a fact before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. He hovered over her, his breath fanning over her face. “And you didn't let me finish, Swan.”

“Fine,” she sighed, attempting to sit up. He grabbed her hand and brought his other arm around her back to support her.

“Do you remember what you said to me?” He asked, grabbing his sweatshirt and draping it over her shoulders.

She hummed, instantly surrounded by warmth and his scent, momentarily distracting her. “Something to the effect of  _ you're hogging the bed numb skull _ ,” she shrugged, replaying the events in her brain. She blushed when she remembered what happened next. “And then I accidentally shoved you off of the bed.”

He nodded, running his tongue across his teeth. “And we were on the top bunk.”

“You can't forget that,” she hummed, pursing her lips.

“I will  _ never _ forget that,” he nodded, narrowing his eyes to glare at her teasingly. “But what I do remember was that, as I was lying on the floor and you were staring down at me, I think that was the exact moment I fell in love with you.”

“Must've been the head trauma,” she teased, shrugging on shoulder.

“Possibly,” he shrugged. “And I vaguely recall David scolding me for waking him up.”

“ _ You're too loud _ ,” she mocked in her best impersonation of the man’s voice, making him laugh. “ _ I don't care if you fell off of the top bunk, shut up, man _ .”

“And then Mary Margaret sat there arguing that he should be the one to give me a concussion test,” he continued, watching as Emma pulled her arms through the sleeves of his hoodie. He reached forward, pulling the zip up to her chin and pulling the hood down over her eyes.

“But I was the one who got stuck with you,” she said, still unable to see. 

“Aye,” he nodded, letting go of her hood and, lacing their fingers together. “And you'll never get rid of me.”

She smiled, knocking her head back to look up at him. “Thank god,” she smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck. He smiled, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. She groaned against his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away suddenly.

“Emma?” He cupped her face in his hands, trying to hold her still as she tried to pull away. “Emma, what's-”

“I can't-” She shook her head and pushed his hands away. She broke into a fit of coughs so violent that she was doubled over, gasping for breath. “I can't-” She turned back up at him just in time to cough, blood hitting him in the face. She looked horrified for a moment before her expression fell and she slumped forward, unconscious. “Killian,” David shouted, chasing after Killian. 

* * *

 

“Leave me alone,” Killian sighed, waving off the other man. He turned into an empty room, trying (and failing) to collect himself.  _ Breathe, just breathe, just breathe _ -

“Hey, man-”

“No,” Killian snapped, stunning the other man. “No, you can talk to me about rainbows and happiness and whatever else is good in the world  _ after _ we save the love of my life, not a second before. Just leave me alone, I need to figure out what's wrong with-” his jaw clenched and he shook his head. “I need to make sure she’s okay.”

“I was just going offer Mary Margaret's and my help,” David said in a calm voice. Killian's shoulders fell before he nodded, swallowing hard. “You okay?”

Killian shook his head. “I'm absolutely terrified,” he said taking a shaky breath as tears pricked at his eyes.

“It's understandable,” David nodded. “Is she conscious again?”

Killian's shoulders slumped again as he looked down at his shoes. “Barely.” He sighed, crossing the floor to one of the empty beds. He sat, waiting for David to take the open space beside him. “I can't lose her,” he said quietly, a silent tear slipping down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. “She's my best friend.”

“I know,” David nodded, sitting down next to him. “You've been through worse,” he promised. “Remember the accident a few years back?” Killian nodded. He'd been hit by a car while riding his motorcycle. He was in a medically induced coma for three days before finally waking to hear Emma tell him that she loved him. Everyone said she didn't visit him until then, couldn't bring herself to see him all banged up. “You made it through that,” he said with a smile. “Emma's tougher than anyone I know. If anyone can fight off some random disease it's her.”

* * *

 

She crashed three times within twenty-four hours, nearly killing him each time he heard that awful beeping.

“Is she breathing okay?” Belle asked, looking down at where Killian was sitting, his head laying back on the wall. Killian nodded before looking up at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying so damn much, a sad smile painted on his lips. She sighed, sitting down on the ground next to him. She handed him a brown paper bag, watching as he reached into it and pulled out a small styrofoam cup of chicken noodle soup and a warm sourdough roll. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she held up a hand. “Eat or I'm leaving.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, taking the thin plastic lid off of the cup. He lifted the soup to his mouth and smiled at the unmistakable and mouthwatering scent. “Granny's?” Belle hummed, taking a sip of her tea. He took a sip of the warm broth, before sighing somewhat-contently. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she smiled.

They say in silence watching doctors shuffle in and out of Emma's room, each with a sad look on their face as they forced themselves to do their jobs. When Mary Margaret and David left after their quick check in, Killian didn't whimper but it was just as good. Belle took his hand in hers and nudged his shoulder in a silent invitation to rest his head on her shoulder. “Any ideas what it is?”

He shook his head. He flinched at his own voice when a hoarse  _ no _ fell from his lips. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I've been looking over symptoms in old textbooks,” he sighed. “Even tried WebMD.”

Belle nodded. “What's the Web Doc say she has?”

“Three types of cancer apparently,” he sighed. “Also a mild case of syphilis.”

“Damn syphilis,” Belle teased, making him chuckle. “What do you think?”

“Not a clue,” he frowned. “Her symptoms are changing so frequently that I don't know what's right and what's just passing.”

“Could pregnancy be a cause in any of this?”

He let out a broken laugh. “That’s not happening anytime soon so no,” he huffed, looking up at her bed. “The other symptoms are probably just infections from other…patients…”

“Killian?”

“That's it,” he cheered, getting to his feet.

“What's it?” Belle asked as he pulled her up with him.

“She dealt with a man who had pneumonia three weeks ago, and she's only been eating when I force her to sit down which could easily cause hypoglycaemia,” he said quickly. “Belle, I could kiss you!”

“Will wouldn't like that,” she chuckled.

“Will can bugger off, I just figured out what's wrong with Emma,” he grinned before getting to his feet and running towards the door. He froze when his foot hit the threshold.

“You should probably get a new prescription for yourself as well,” Belle sighed.

“I should probably get a new prescription for myself as well,” he agreed before beginning to walk away again.

* * *

 

Emma slowly woke to loud snoring. She groaned, waving her hand in the sound’s general direction before accidentally hitting Killian. She opened her eyes, watching him straighten immediately, making her chuckle. “Not funny,” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How're you feeling, princess?”

“Could be better,” she sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. She froze when she felt wires and tubes wrapping their way around her arm. “What happened?” She wiggled her nose, the prongs of the oxygen tube tickling her cheeks and her nose.

He chuckled, watching her fidget with the thin plastic. “I was right,” he yawned, sitting up straighter. “You had a bad case of the low-blood-sugars, but the pneumonia wasn't helped by it.”

“I had what?”

“You need to eat more,” he sighed. “By not eating more you opened yourself up to disease which is really bad when you work in a hospital.”

“And why do you have a hospital gown on?”

“Figured I'd always fulfill my fantasies of sleeping with you in scratchy cotton,” he winked, earning an weak slap to the arm.

“Killian.”

“Had to get my shots, too,” he sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “Wanted to make sure I wouldn't catch what you had.”

“That's fair,” she sighed, holding her hand out for him. “Share with me.”

“Promise you won't shove me?”

“Only if you're good,” Emma sighed, pulling him towards her.

He carefully climbed under the covers, sighing as he tucked his chin into her shoulder. She was convicted he was about to start snoring again when he shifted, letting his arm draped over her waist. “Belle asked if you were pregnant.”

Emma broke out laughing, making Killian smile. “She-” she started laughing again before slowly calming down. “What? Really?”

“We were going through possible reasons you were sick,” he shrugged.

She nodded, letting her eyes slip closed. “She really thought I might've been?”

“I don't think so,” he sighed, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth over her hip. “Probably just listing off anything she could think of at that point.”

“Probably,” Emma sighed, reaching up to cup the back of his head. “Killian?” He hummed, already half asleep, she was sure. “Happy birthday.”

“Most stressful one yet,” he said, offering a weak  _ woo _ afterwards.

“Your life would be boring without me.”

“Of course,” he nodded. He was quiet for a while. “Swan?” She hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	5. Should've Had A Storm Warning (Because She's A Bloody Hurricane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Role Reversal   
> Prince Killian and Pirate Emma  
> (rated M for sex)

The ball was just like all of the others, boring beyond belief and just another reason to be forced into dress clothes, except for the blonde Killian ran into half way through the night. She was breathtaking, her blonde hair pulled up into an intricate mess of curls but a few strands of hair fell out, framing her face beautifully. The red dress she wore drew all eyes to her the moment she stepped into the room, yet she only had eyes for him. He'd nearly tripped when she walked over, a certain charm he had never seen on a woman before. She'd pulled him aside after their dance-

_ “I have two left feet, I apologise.” _

_ “The only trick to dancing is finding a partner who knows what they're doing.” _

-her lips finding his an empty hallway, the sound of the orchestra setting him up for the fall. “I never caught your name,” he blushed, taking her hand in his.

She sighed, letting go of his hand before reaching up to wrap her fingers around his collar. “Emma,” she breathed. “Thought you may know me as Emmett,” she smirked, recoiling her arm and punching him square in the jaw before he could realise what she'd said. The punch she delivered was firmer than that of any other he'd received, though it would have been more shocking if he'd stayed conscious.

She'd knocked him out, tied him up, and dragged him aboard the Jolly Roger. The same Jolly Roger, formerly the Jewel of the Realm, which was stolen in a revolt lead by one Lieutenant  _ Emmett _ Swan after the death of Captain Liam Jones, first in line for the crown.

* * *

He was dragged out of the brig in the middle of the day and thrown down in the middle of the deck, just after he'd regained consciousness, this world -  _ her world _ \- foreign and confusing. A sword was dropped down in front of him.

“Pick it up.” He looked up, the person’s voice lost amongst the crowd. A man walked towards him, the tip of their sword pointed at his throat. “I said,” the man began. “Pick it up.

Killian grabbed the sword, holding it loosely in his grasp, just so he had some form of protection. “Listen, mate, I don't want to-” the pirate made a sharp swipe of his sword, nearly catching Killian off guard. The crowed oh’d making Killian swallow hard. Where the hell was that bloody captain and why didn't she have full control over her-

The pirate easily knocked the sword out of his hands while he was distracted. “This'll be fun,” he grinned, showing off his multicoloured teeth. He nodded towards Killian. “Get him.”

Before Killian could even lunge for the sword, there was a man on either side of him, grabbing his arms. He should've just fought them. They were pirates, no one would have faulted him for killing one. But he'd had a lapse in judgment and he was blocking out all thoughts of the aftermath for his stupidity in believing he could talk his way out of this situation. The first pirate sheathed his sword before grabbing Killian by the hair and punching him in the cheek. He groaned, letting his head fall forward, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the deck. “That the best you got?”

He'd swear they almost seemed to take turns hitting him, though that may have been the lack of blood talking. Things progressed quickly. By the time Emma made it on deck they had him pinned to the mast, a man on each arm, another smirking while he held a knife up. He slowly dragged the tip of it across the prince’s skin, laughing loudly when he closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

“Get his ears!”

“No, the hair!”

“What about them pretty eyes?”

Emma whistled, silencing the entire crew almost instantly. She crossed her arms over her chest. “I don't know who you boys think is going to sail this ship while you're tripping over yourselves to hurt the rat but it sure as hell won't be me.”

The men slowly backed away from him before getting back to their usual jobs.

She nodded her head towards her cabin, watching as the prince slowly limped across the deck and below the hatch. He collapsed almost as soon as the hatch was pulled shut and locked tightly. “Swan?”

“Yes?” Emma asked before she could stop herself.

"How'd you do it?" He asked from the floor of her cabin. His body was littered with cuts and bruises. He curled in on himself, ready for the next kick to his abdomen, probably assumed she wanted to take a crack at him herself. He didn't open his eyes when she moved to kneel down next to him, just stayed perfectly still. When she didn't speak or move to touch him he slowly opened his eyes.

She studied his face while he did the same of her. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip before speaking. "Do what?"

"Make it through the navy," he said. "Pass." He closed his eyes again and propped himself up against the wall, the change in position making him groan. "As a man. I understand my brother was your superior," he chuckled, stopping with a wince. "But he wasn't entirely stupid."

"He knew," she admitted.

"I take it, you two-" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him, hitting him right on the nose. He brought a shaky hand up to his nose, frowning when he saw blood. "Apologies, las."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, letting go of him. He tilted his head, meeting her gaze once more. "Why are you so calm about this? You've been kidnapped by  _ pirates _ . For all you know, I could be plotting to kill you or sell you to the highest bidder."

"You won't," he shook his head. She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as she watched him struggle to his feet. "From the tone of your voice and your reaction to my suggesting you and my brother were intimate, I assume you were. You probably won't kill me then, I've been told I remind people of him. Plus, you've been holding back. No one else gets the special treatment I've gotten, I'm sure. Saved from being beating by your men  _ and  _ I get to see your quarters, I really feel quite special."

She stared at him for a long moment before turning to grab the bandages she kept hidden in her bottom drawer. "Sit," she directed, pointing to the table and two chairs against the wall. He sighed, nodding as he limped over, one hand across his stomach.

She followed, a flask of rum between her teeth. She pulled her chair up to mirror his and put the flask down. She grabbed his hand and examined it. "Your men are very good with knives,” he said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

She unscrewed the cap of the flask with a roll of her eyes and poured some rum over his hand. She smirked when he yelped, pulling his hand back unsuccessfully. "I wasn't involved with your brother," she said as she grabbed a bandage. She carefully wrapped it around his hand, pulling it tight with her teeth. She ignored the hitch in his breath. "He was courting a woman at one of the ports we were at." She carefully surveyed his arm in search of other cuts. "He went to get drinks, I guess she knew, so I started talking to her. When he came back, he was furious that - at least, he thought - I was attempting to steal her from him so he dragged me outside." She moved to his other arm, careful of his broken skin. "He threw a punch, I dodged, pulled my shirt open, and I guess you understand what happened next." She smiled thinking back to that night so long ago. "He kept my secret, and after he passed, I was so far up the ranks that no one really cared."

He was silent for a long time. “Thank you.”

Her eyes flashed up to his, mouth agape. “I- what?”

“My father is an awful man,” he sighed, holding out a hand for her flask of rum. “Had his own son killed,” he huffed, bringing the flask to his lips. “I'm just glad you took his best ship.”

She let out a huff, a small smile finding her lips. “Sounds like something Liam would say,” she breathed, watching something she couldn't recognise pass over Killian's face. “But I unintentionally goaded him on,” she admitted, her voice quiet. “He wouldn’t’ve touched the dreamshade if I hadn’t-” her voice cracked and she bit her bottom lip. “It was my fault.”

“Liam was stubborn,” Killian promised, reaching up to cup her cheek with his bandaged hand. She let her eyes slip closed, his touch so gentle, something she hadn’t experienced in so long. He only pulled his hand back when she turned her head away from him. He sighed, the spell between them broken. “So, Swan, what’s your game here?”

“Blackmail,” she shrugged. She laughed to herself, looking down at her lap. “Unless you’re willing to help me kill the king.”

“Done.” Her head snapped up, eyes glued to his. “Name what you require. The people hate him, his own army hates him, hell, I hate him,” he rambled. “He's not fit for power.”

“You're insane,” she stood, walking towards her books. She picked up a book of children's stories that Liam had gotten her while they were in port years ago. It always brought her comfort, just holding it close to her. She picked up two tumblers and her bottle of rum before walking back to where Killian sat.

“I'm being genuine though, Swan,” he pleaded. “My people are suffering.”

“Find someone else to help you with your quick ascension to the throne,” Emma huffed, taking a sip of her rum. “I won't be your scapegoat.”

“Liam would have wanted him removed from power,” Killian tried. She looked up at him, one brow raised. He was going to pull  _ that _ card? She sighed, tapping her fingers as she mulled over the offer. “Please, Emma.”

She looked up at him, her eyes not leaving his. They say in silence. “Fine.” He cheered, already making her regret her decision. “But we do it on  _ my _ terms.”

“Of course,” he nodded, watching her down the last of her rum before pouring out another shot. She stood, placing her book down on the table before walking off to grab her maps. When she turned back she nearly dropped them.

“What are you doing?” She breathed, watching as he flipped through the pages of her book. She nearly sprinted back towards him, dropping her maps down in the center of the table and slamming the book shut. He looked up at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. “New rule: as long as you are aboard my ship, you touch  _ nothing _ .”

He nodded before biting back a smile. “Technically she’s my ship.”

“Egotistical.”

He shrugged one shoulder.

* * *

He tried to pay attention, he really had, but she was so beautiful when she was concentrating. He watched as she stare down at the map on the table, her hands bracing it on either side and she focused over the carefully drawn lines. Her hair had tumbled over her shoulder, her leather tie trying its damndest to hold her hair in place. She’d furiously retied it several times, the same few strands springing free until she finally gave up with a groan. He had to fight the urge to brush them away from her face, brush his fingers against her skin. As the temperature in the cabin began to raise she’d shed her coat, then her vest. The chain hanging around her neck finally slipped free when she began scratching at the back of her neck. She slowly stroked her thumb up and down the silver sword as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Have you ever touched a woman, highness?” She asked suddenly, smirking when he and his chair nearly fell backwards. She chuckled, looking up at him from the map.

“That’s highly inappropriate,” he frowned, standing to his full height.

“Pirate,” she shrugged, walking towards him. “But the question still stands.”

“That is none of your business,” he spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So you haven’t.”   
“I did not say that.”

“Most men trade stories of their conquests without any goading,” she shrugged.

“Well,  _ I _ happen to be a gentleman,” he scoffed, lifting his chin up. His breath caught in his throat when her fingers brushed his side.

“You can tell me,” she purred. “I’ll take it to the grave.”

He leaned forward, the sweet smell of her breath invading his senses when he let his eyes slip closed. He snapped back, shaking his head and pulling away from her. “We can’t.”

“Says who?” She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He swallowed hard, not meeting her gaze. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in one quick motion, dropping the fabric to the ground as if it were nothing.

(Because at the moment, it was.)

He looked up at her with wide eyes, his gaze drifting down to her chest for a moment before he swallowed hard. She smirked, crossing the floor, the swish of her hips making him breathe hander. “I-” His voice cracked.

“Touch me,” she breathed, taking his hand and pulling it to her side. His hand slowly slipped up her side before he hesitantly cupped her breast. She smirked, shifting closer to him. She carefully and quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he slowly dragged the calloused pad of his thumb over her nipple. She pushed his shirt open and down his shoulders before he launched forward, bringing his mouth to the collumb of her throat. She hummed, letting her eyes slip closed as a moan fell from her lips. She pulled at the laces of his trousers just enough to allow her access to him. His breath hitched, making her smirk. She slowly ran her fingers over him, gasping when he ripped her hand free. He roughly grabbed her by the hips and turned her so that she was the one trapped against the wall of her quarters. He pulled her trousers open, shoving them down her hips. He hastily helped her out of them before hitching her leg up around his waist. He shoved his own trousers down his hips, pulling her close to him. She threw her head back against the wood of the side bookcase when he slowly stroked her wet skin. “Oh,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Higher.”

“Aye,” he nodded, dragging his fingers up to her clit. He smirked, pressing his lips to her jaw when she arched her back. “Can I-” She took him in hand before he could finish his thought. He groaned, letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. She carefully guided him to herself before pressing her hips to his, a loud moan falling from his lips. “You-” he huffed, pulling her other leg up around his waist. He pressed his thumb to her clit, capturing her lips with his own, swallowing down the desperate noises she made.

He slammed his hips against hers, nearly falling to his knees when she met his thrusts. The tight heat coiling in the base of his stomach nearly caught fire when she threw her head back, his name falling from her lips as she tightened around him. His hips stammered, stilling against hers when he finally came. They stood, pressed together, as they tried to desperately catch their breath.

She grinned as he pulled away, letting her feet find their way to the floor. “Too much?” She asked, not pulling away from him.   
“Not enough,” he panted, pressing his lips to hers.

“I have a bed,” she grinned, nodding in its general direction.

“Next time,” he nodded, looking down at her, a sleepy and sated look on his face.

“Next time,” she agreed, righting the chair hanging around her neck. He smirked when he saw the tow charms sitting snugly between her breasts.

“Skull and dagger?” He chuckled, cocking a brow.

“Pirate,” she shrugged.

* * *

“ _ This _ is your amazing plan?”

“We're you  _ not _ present for that entire discussion of the plan?”

“I may have been distracted,” he blushed, scratching behind his ear. 

“Walk,” Emma rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder.

“But-” he swallowed hard when she glared at him from around the side of the pillar. “Fine.” She nodded her head to the side before waving him on again. He sighed, walking into the next room, entirely aware that Emma would be following after him only moments later. “Father?”

“Killian,” Brennan cheered, raising his goblet of wine. The man reeked of alcohol and, by the way the waitstaff flinched every time he moved his hands, he'd broken more than a few plates. “My boy, come in, come in! How was your time in port?”

“Fruitful,” Killian said. At least he wasn't lying. “Father, there's someone if like you to meet.”

He hiccuped. He was drunk. “And  _ whom _ may that be?” He was drunk and stupid.

Killian turned just as Emma entered the room, the picture of elegance and grace. She took Killian's extended arm and curtseyed for the King, her head bowed as she played the part of loyal citizen. He could practically see her screaming internally. “Father, this is Leia. Leia, this is my father.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,” she nodded, her voice a soft caress. “I apologise for my tardiness, I was helping my mother tend to some chores.”

“Who’s she?” Brennan nodded to Killian.

“Father,” Killian sighed, wrapping an arm around her. Time for the con of his life. (Well…) “This marvelous woman is to be my wife.” He bit his lip when his father nearly choked on his wine.

At least his father’s demise would be fun.


	6. This World Will Remember Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Another Time Period  
> 1930s Bonnie and Clyde au

Killian Jones was not a man of distinction or wealth. He was a thief, he was as crooked as the portrait hanging on the wall of his childhood home, and he belonged to one woman and one woman only. Miss Emma Swan - or as she'd been known across the country, The Saviour. His saviour. He could run fast, he could drive fast, and he could live faster but he obeyed her laws.

_Swan and Hook._

They'd grown up in small towns, each only a few miles from the other, but they'd met on her wedding night.

His brother had dragged him into it, promises of booze and entertainment, courtesy of the rich and small town famous. He'd caught her garter but the real luck hadn't found him until she lifted her veil, her breathtaking green eyes meeting his. He'd only been close to death once and when he had, he'd seen her, a vision in white, her golden curls framing her face. She was an angel and he'd be willing to get down on his knees to pray to her every night if she'd allowed him to-

_“You like her little brother, that could be dangerous.”_

_“She's not like any woman I've ever seen before.”_

_“How's that?”_

_“She's a bit of rebellion in her eyes.”_

-but then the brothers Jones had been escorted out, comments of _staring at the bride too long_ having been thrown in his direction. They'd left without a word but he'd caught her gaze once more before he'd left and God, she would be his- or rather, he'd be hers.

He and his brother were good people, honest, they just belonged to the class that got kicked and spit on and so they'd stolen a small safe full of money. Killian had gotten away, Liam hadn't. Liam hid the money somewhere and it took Killian years to find it. Almost three years in fact, when his little sister, Lea, had told him a rumor she'd heard from so-and-so’s someone and apparently Miss Swan was once again _Miss_ Swan. And she'd visited Liam. Apparently the river he'd been arrested by wasn't _safe_.

It took him two days to find the money and the first thing he'd done with it was buy a suit.

Well, the woman wouldn't sell it to him so she'd come back that night and taken it, along with the hat he swore he'd be buried in.

He'd showed up at her house with a dozen roses the next day. _A gentleman caller,_ her mother had called him. He’d scoffed as soon as the woman was out of range. He took Emma to a speakeasy, the booze, and the dancing giving her a night he knew she’d never forget.

The law men crashing the party probably helped with that aspect.

He was arrested, all hope of ever seeing her again gone when the cop laughed that they’d _caught the other Jones_.

When she’d managed a visit with him he’d been blown away. She had smirked, shrugging one shoulder, telling him she’d put on a show for him when he got out before slipping a small pistol into his palm-

_“I’ll be waiting by the river until midnight,” she promised._

-and pressing her lips to his cheek, her cherry red lipstick serving as a brand he’d always treasure wearing.

They’d made love for the first time that night, her name a prayer on his lips-

_“Say it again.”_

_“Emma-” He moaned when she rolled her hips against his. “Emma-” She bit his neck, making his back arch. “Emma!”_

_-_ his the only word he ever wanted to hear her say-

_“Killian-” She begged, holding his wrist as he pressed his thumb to her clit in tight circles. “Killian-” Her voice hitched when he sank to his knees between her thighs. “Killian!”_

_“That's a good girl.”_

-and he never wanted to not be pressed against her.

Emma begged to help him on the next job, only failing when Killian tricked her to get out of the car and took off without her, Arthur's _she could have been the lookout_ never failed to haunt him.

He was arrested along with Arthur Cam for a failed attempt at robbing a jewellery store. Arthur had hissed that maybe they could’ve gotten away with it if they’d had a lookout. Killian had frowned, looking down at his lap. For the first time in his life he’d learned that he should always listen to Emma Swan. The prison he and Arthur were sent to was nicknamed _Neverland_ due to how it’s horrible conditions and harsh guards.

After two years of the torment, he’d employed Arthur to help him get free, the reverse side of the other man’s ax nearly severing his left hand. The warden took pride in telling him he was just days away from freedom, thanks to his younger sister and Emma’s determination in writing letter after letter to the governor.

He never regained full range of motion in his hand.

There were two things anyone in their _gangs_ would learn fast: Emma Swan made the rules, she was the law, and no one _ever_ flirted with her-

_“He didn't mean it, daddy,” she purred, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his jaw. She reached down, carefully wrapping her fingers around his wrist. “You don't have to shoot him.”_

-the occasional few lived to tell that rule, when Emma was in the rare mood for no blood.

There was also a third, unspoken rule: she was his everything and he'd do anything she commanded. Anyone else around them could be screwed over in a heartbeat, as long as she came out on top-

_The gun went off when a screen door slammed into his elbow._

_“The hell did you do that for?” Killian hissed._

_“It was an accident,” Will promised._

_“Let's go,” Emma commanded, stepping over the body and stomping back to the car._

-they called her heartless because she would never even flinch.

No one ever knew that she craved it. She had a taste for it. The thrill, the rush, the adrenaline. She loved the theatrics of it, she was an actress after all, but he did love the smile on her face after a job and the sex, God was it amazing afterwards-

_“Touch me,” he breathed._

_She smirked, crawling across the bed to him. She pinned his hips down with her hands, looking up at him with hungry eyes. “Beg.”_

-she either took full control, him becoming her willing victim-

_“Please,” she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling her fingers in his hair._

-or she was needy and warm and she just wanted his hands on her and hers on him.

But as always, there were disagreements. He wanted safer, she wanted bigger. They may have been crooks but she was more important than anything. He'd once told her he made the decisions but they both knew that wasn't true. She'd scoffed, a smirk pulling at her lips. He'd told her he'd take a bullet for her one night while they were lying in bed, his hips pressed tight against hers, the hitch in her breath that followed was not from his touch.

The retired lawman, Gold, a son of a bitch who hated lawbreakers had picked up their trail their third time in Boston when they had convinced Liam and Ruby to join them. Killian had protested but Emma had swayed him as always, her hand finding his, fingers gently tracing his scar-

_“Please, daddy?” She begged. “You miss him and I need someone else to talk makeup and fashion with. Your hair is still stuck in the twenties, you're no good.”_

_“Now wait a minute-” he laughed, drawing a grin to her lips and a kiss to his cheek. “As you wish,” he finally sighed, pressing his lips to hers._

-she could sucker him into anything with just a bat of her lashes and they both knew it.

So they expanded, hitting larger banks in and doing different jobs. They took over New England and every sharp dressed, hip couple wanted to be them. They were modern day Robin Hood’s for a short while...before more killings stated, before she fell more in love with her gun and he fell more in love with her.

As the jobs went on and the stakes grew higher and higher, they'd slowly come to realise that they wouldn't make it out alive-

_“I demand to go first,” she told him, her head on his chest and they watched the stars from outside their room._

_“I promise you can go out in a blaze of glory and I'll hold on until you're gone.”_

_“Good,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “I suppose that retirement house on the lake is out of the picture now?”_

_He'd laughed despite the fact that it was anything but funny._

-but like everything, no one aside from the other saw them crumble.

Many claimed he had a sixth sense to have avoided the law as many times as they had, they blamed it on the fever he had as a child, but he knew the truth. Emma Swan was never one to be outdone-

_She woke suddenly when he was about to turn down the road of their hotel in Boston. She sat up quickly, taking his attention away from the road. “Swan?”_

_“Drive.”_

_“Where? I'm just going to the-”_

_She turned to him with a frown, sweat beading on her forehead. “Don't go back.”_

_They'd ditched the car for another one a dozen miles down the road. Read in the papers the next morning that the illusive Swan and Hook had outsmarted Gold and the law men once again._

-but she wasn't one to share.

They settled down in New York for a week, the small hotel making her feel at ease. (Though he never felt that luxury.) Emma and Killian got the bigger room, as they always did, and Ruby and Liam got the one next door. Emma had held him tighter than usual that night, her hands in his hair as she shamelessly begged him for whatever she wanted-

_“Make me feel good, daddy,” she begged, pulling him down into a kiss._

-and held him close, finally breaking down in tears when she thought he was asleep.

She woke him hours later, claiming _something's coming_ and made him pack while she ran to tell his brother and sister-in-law. She made it back to the room just before the bullets started flying. He'd pulled her to the floor, pinning her beneath him and doing his best to keep any debris from hitting her. They stayed low as they grabbed their things, firing back with one of the new automatics on occasion.

But she tripped and that stupid box of her things went everywhere and she wouldn't move until she had it all but when he saw the newspaper clippings his heart stopped. All of the clippings were of their stories.

**EMMA SWAN AND KILLIAN JONES ROB SIXTH BANK**

**SAVIOUR AND HOOK WANTED IN DOZEN STATES**

**FOUR DEAD THREE WOUNDED IN BANK ROBBERY GONE WRONG**

**MAINE KILLERS SPOTTED IN NEW YORK**

He fell to his knees beside her and quickly helped her collect everything. She thrived on the attention but he was hers and he couldn't care less.

All four of them met in the garage by the car, some rotten comment of why it took them so long when Liam turned and a bullet hit him in the back of the neck. Emma and Ruby pulled him into the car while Killian started the car, taking off blindly. They slammed through the garage door and nearly hit several law men on their way towards the road. He didn't realise he caught a bullet in the arm until Emma was looking him over several hours later. She also cleaned a scratch on his face, frowning when he noticed the shard of glass that had cut him on her chest through a tear in her blouse. She would have laughed it Liam wasn't laying down next to them trembling while Ruby whispered calming words to him.

He held her tightly to him that night, the fire and thin blankets they'd found in the back of their (stolen) car doing nothing to cut the cold November air.

She'd woken him again, around dawn, claiming they'd been found. Liam and Ruby tried to run with them but he'd gotten shot again and she loved him more than anything and he'd told his little brother to run and so they did.

Killian had spotted the car first, hot wiring it while Emma watched with a gun at the ready sitting on her knee. So they drove, and they fought, and he said a lot of things he didn’t mean, a lot of terrible, awful, hurtful things that he didn’t mean. He was blinded by rage over every misplaced step and her need for bigger jobs and that stupid box and the fact that he was to blame for Liam's death and he didn’t mean any of it but then the road was gone and she was yelling and he’d been thrown through the window. He got to his feet as quickly as he could when he saw the flames. He ran to the door and yanked it open as quickly as he could, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her out...but he wasn’t fast enough. Her skirt was on fire and he already knew she was burned as he patted the flames out.

They found safe haven at Will Scarlet’s. The man and his father taking them in _just for a short time_ without hesitation.

She whined of how much it had hurt that night, her head on his shoulder, her back pressed against his chest-

_“Make it stop hurting,” she begged, tears falling from her eyes. “Please.”_

-he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, the subtle scent of flowers from her shampoo gracing his senses. He nodded, letting his eyes slip closed. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes again and grabbed the vial of sedative and needle from the table next to them. He quickly filled the needle up with a dose before pressing the needle into her shoulder. She hissed at the pinch but quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

He’d cried then, his arms wrapped around her, slowly rocking her back and forth. He’d never said the words _I’m sorry_ more times in his life.

He went for water after he’d finally collected himself, only to hear Will’s father on the phone. Whispers of _I’m not sure how long_ and _they’re both here_ and _she’s not doing too well_ and his personal favourite, _there’s a reward, right?_

They hit the road again the next day. She’d woken in the car wondering where they were going, the look on his face making her go silent before she’d even finished her sentence. She nodded, settling back in her seat as he drove.

She’d grown rather twisted by the end. She shot a law man in the head in cold blood and asked Killian if he saw the man’s head bounce-

_“Like a bouncy ball,” she breathed, grinning down at the man._

-he swallowed hard, looking down at the man he was kneeling over.

He knew what he had to do after that. Will’s father would call them in the second he said he was coming back.

So he called.

And they drove.

He hesitated for a moment when he saw Gold’s cherry red Ford. He took Emma’s hand in his, slowly stroking his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. She turned to look at him, a strange look on her face.

“I’ve always loved you, Swan,” he promised.

She knew it was coming. It was probably the look in his eyes. She always knew what he was thinking just by the look in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. “I love you, Killian,” she said, leaning forward to leave a smudge of red lipstick on his cheek.

His smile mirrored her own, tears lining his eyes.

The car slowed to a stop.

And then the bullets came.

One-hundred-thirty rounds hit the car and then them.

He died instantly but witnesses say they heard a woman’s blood curdling scream after the bullets started flying.

* * *

Would he do it the same if he had the choice? Probably not. Would he do it again? Yes. If it meant he was by her side he'd relive every moment for the rest of eternity.

But she would've been happy.

_The world would remember them._


	7. I Go Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free for all!   
> So, since Emma is _obviously_ gay I figured we needed a taste of generbent!Killian.

From the beginning, Lillian Jones had a hard life. Mother left just when she needed her, a terrible disease taking the only woman she was ever able to look up to. Father had sold her and her brother Liam into servitude, and there was only so much a big brother could do to protect his little sister, so she saved them both and became Killian Jones, the little brother with a tongue too sharp for his own good and a love of drink. But they’d gotten free and joined the navy. It was supposed to be their chance at going straight, their saving grace, but Liam died in her arms under the gaze of a corrupt government that ultimately didn’t care of his death and Killian Jones, navy lieutenant, died that day. Pirate Captain Killian Jones had taken her place. She’d kept the name, though her crew really didn’t care. She was their captain and that was what mattered.

She’d met Milah after her heart had just healed enough to be given to another, but the woman’s husband was a coward who couldn’t hold a candle to the pirate captain with a soft smile and more love to give than was good for her. But then the coward became the Dark One and he crushed two hearts and stole a hand, effectively breaking the Captain and turning her into a revenge-starved monster.

And then she met Emma Swan. Sharp witted, challenging, beautiful Emma who taught her how to let people into her heart again, forgive those who had wronged her, and give up on revenge. She said Killian was the exception, her heart fit Emma’s and who were they to argue with true love, really?

But Emma was too selfless and she’d taken on the power of the Dark One. Every second of it had killed her. Her Swan, her poor, poor Swan - the greatest good she’d ever known - struggling with giving in and doing what she was meant to do, meant to be: good. And then Killian had nearly died in her arms, her tears falling like rain as Killian begged her to move on. But who was she to think she could make Emma Swan listen to her?

She’d plunged headfirst into the darkness, all resolve gone, all will to be good - to be the woman Emma deserved - gone in an instant. Though, her Swan had started to rub off on her and she’d sacrificed herself for the town, for her new family,  _ for Emma _ .

Emma going to the underworld in an attempt to save her ass from damnation just happened to be a perk of being the luckiest woman alive…well…

* * *

“Killian,” Emma sighed, following her up the stairs.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“You can't run away from everything.”

“You do!”

Emma frowned, freezing in her tracks. “Killian, that was uncalled for.”

Killian sighed, her jaw clenching before she nodded. “I'm sorry.”

Emma started up the stairs again, walking past Killian a step and turning back to her so they were at eye level. Emma reached up, brushing the tears away from Killian’s cheeks. “What happened?”

“Nothing-”

“People don't just come storming into the house crying like that over nothing,” Emma scoffed, raising a brow.

“It was just something Regina said,” Killian frowned, looking down at her feet. She was still wearing the boots. Emma hated when she wore her boots inside.

“You know she's just not in a good place right now. Robin  _ just _ died.”

“So did I,” Killian let out a sarcastic laugh, meeting Emma's gaze again. “But we don't go around yelling at people over-”

“Breathe,” Emma whispered, bringing her hand up to cup Killian’s face. She slowly stroked her thumbs over Killian's cheeks, offering her a small smile.

Killian nodded taking a shaky breath. “Can we just-” she cut herself off, offering Emma a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, taking her hand. Emma pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs to their room. She let go of Killian's hand and closed the door behind them. Emma pulled her shirt over her head and leaned forward to start on the  _ million _ buttons on Killian's shirt.

“Swan-” Killian laughed, wrapping her hand around Emma's wrist.

Emma leaned forward to capture Killian's lips with her own. “Let me make you feel good,” she breathed. Killian nodded just as Emma pushed her shirt off. She stepped back before crossing her arms over her chest. “Lose the pants.”

“I like it when you're demanding,” Killian grinned, toeing off her shoes and shoving her jeans down her hips. “Do you want the hook on or off?” Emma hummed, tilting her head to the side. She gazed over Killian's creamy white flesh, her black underwear only serving as a distraction. “Swan?” Killian asked, cocking a brow in amusement.

“Off,” she said slowly, almost hesitantly. “Off.”

“Yes, my queen,” Killian grinned, carefully undoing the fasens of her brace before dropping it down on her nightstand. 

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes. “It was funny the first time, pirate, now you're pushing your luck.”

“Will I be punished?”

“Perhaps,” she shrugged, grinning as Killian swayed closer. “Pick your poison.”

Killian pulled Emma into her arms, making her breath hitch. “You,” Killian breathed, leaning down to kiss her, her hand coming up to cup Emma's cheek.

Emma hummed, wrapping her hand around Killian's wrist after they pulled apart. “That's not what I meant,” she said in a shaky breath.

“I know,” Killian smiled, intertwining their fingers. “What are my choices?”

“I can't touch you or you can't touch me.”

“Evil,” she gasped melodramatically.

“Pick one,” Emma sang. 

She hummed, debating both options. The first would be fun to tease but there were always Emma's little loopholes to tease her even when she thought she would come out on top. With her luck, Emma would still tie her down and just make her watch, not that she would mind. “I can't touch you,” she said finally, slowly.

“Smart girl,” Emma smirked, pulling her hand free. She leaned up to press her lips to Killian's before walking off. “Lay down on the bed,” she instructed before walking into the bathroom.

Killian did as she was told, getting comfortable as she waited for Emma. Emma walked out of the bathroom a moment later, her clothes long forgotten, hair tied back with a scarf. Black, silk, most likely one Killian had gotten in port and forgotten about. She watched as Emma walked over to the bed and climbed onto her lap. “I like that look on you,” Killian grinned, resting her hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma smirked, pushing Killian’s hand away. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Killian's in a gentle kiss. “No touching,” she reminded Killian after pulling away, her lips already on their way to kiss bitten. “Wouldn't want to have to be tied up, would you?” Killian shook her head. “Good,” Emma sighed, slowly trailing one hand down the dips and curves of Killian's chest. She traced her fingers along the various tattoos and scars that hid below her shirt, her touch sending out sparks.

“Swan?”

“Yes?” Emma asked, her gaze following her fingers.

“You love me, right?”

Emma froze, her eyes flicking to Killian's before her heart could make a beat. She swallowed, a frown finding its way to her lips. “What would make you think I didn't?”

“I don't know,” Killian shrugged. “I just-” she sighed, shaking her head. “I don't know.”

“Sit up,” Emma sighed, tapping Killian's shoulders. She quickly rose, placing a hand on Emma's back to keep her from falling back. Emma reached up to brush a wayward curl behind Killian's ear. “Who gave you the idea that I didn't?” Killian opened her mouth to speak but stopped after Emma raised her hand. “Actually, don't answer that,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Killian, you  _ know _ I love you,” she promised. “I love everything about you. I like your temper and your strength and that little crinkle you get right here-” she grinned, reaching up to smooth the wrinkles on Killian's forehead. “That shows up when you're concentrating…or begging - I love it when you beg,” she smirked, pressing her lips to Killian's cheek. She chuckled, making Emma's lips relax into a genuine smile. “I love the way you walk like you're ready to kill a man but you really just enjoy my reaction, I love your brain and your courage and your heart and I  _ really _ just love everything you do and everything that you are.”

Killian smiled, cocking her head to the side. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart,” Emma promised, tracing a finger in an  _ X _ over her heart.

Killian surged forward, capturing Emma's lips in a kiss. “I love you,” she sighed against Emma’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around Killian's neck. Emma sighed after a moment of quiet. “Can we just-”

“Please,” Killian groaned, making Emma chuckle. “I'm exhausted.”

“Didn't you just want to-”

“You did, too,” Killian interrupted, scrunching her nose up in a teasing manner.

“Fair enough,” Emma shrugged, carefully moving off of Killian. She crawled up the bed and tucked herself beneath the covers, leaving Killian with a smirk on her lips. Killian followed her lead, snuggling up next to Emma under the covers. Emma flicked her wrist, all lights in the room shutting off.

“I really do enjoy that particular parlor trick,” Killian sighed, wrapping an arm around her, laying her head on Emma chest.

“I know,” Emma yawned, tangling her fingers in Killian's hair. “Now sleep.”

“Yes, my love.”

* * *

“No,” Emma laughed, pinning Killian's arms down.

“Swan,” she whined, laughing as Emma slowly dragged her nose along Killian's collarbones. “Stop, that tickles!”

“Say it,” Emma hummed, leaning forward to nip at the her neck. “And then I'll stop.”

“I love you,” Killian gasped, trying to move away from Emma's agile fingers. 

“Do you now?” She grinned.

“There's no honour in lying, princess!”

“And when have you cared for honour?” Emma teased, earning a glare. “Just a question,” she defended when her phone started ringing. “Kiss and I'll leave you be,” Emma promised. Killian pushed up on her elbows, pressing her lips to Emma's in a chaste kiss. Emma hummed, leaning over to grab her phone before flopping down on her back. “Swan,” she said, pressing the phone to her ear. Killian sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on Emma's shoulder. She slowly drew random patterns out on Emma's stomach, smirking when she found one of the few spots that could elicit a giggle if stroked  _ just so _ . “Dad, what does that-” she paused. “Seriously?” Another pause. Killian looked up at her, a frown on Emma's lips. She blew out a breath, rolling her eyes when she noticed Killian's gaze. She flipped her phone to her other ear and wrapped her arm around Killian's shoulders. “Fine,” she sighed. “We'll be there soon.”

Killian smiled when Emma murmured a quiet  _ love you, too _ before hanging up. Emma sighed again, covering her eyes with her forearm. “What's going on?”

“Remember the portal?”

“You'll have to be more specific, darling,” Killian chuckled, poking the spot on her stomach. She twitched, reaching over to poke Killian's side in varying places until she leaned forward, whispering an  _ I'm sorry _ and pressing her lips to the base of Emma's jaw.

Emma sighed again. “Zelena’s portal…the one where we- the first one.”

“Aye,” Killian grinned. Their little trip back to the past was her favourite adventure. Dancing with Emma, sword fights, treasure, the charming Captain Hook getting knocked out by herself, keeping watch as Emma laid her head in Killian's lap.  _ Kissing _ Emma when they finally returned home. “I recall.”

Emma smiled, knowing Killian loved to think of that time often. “Apparently Zelena is convinced it will open again.”

“What gave her that idea?” Killian groaned.

“I don't know,” Emma sighed. “All I know is that we have to go stop it.”

Killian frowned, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist. “Do we have to?”

“Yes.”

“Can't they-”

“No.”

Killian groaned burying her face between Emma's breasts. “Fine.”

“That's my girl,” Emma hummed, running her fingers through Killian's hair. “Now, come on, let's go.”

“Fine,” she sighed, sitting up. She turned back to Emma to see her grinning at the matching Calvin Klein bra and panties she had gotten Killian a few weeks ago. “See something you like,” Killian grinned, shuffling around in Emma's drawers. Emma sighed, standing and walking towards her closet. She reached in and grabbed a little black dress for her without looking.

“You want me to wear this?” Killian asked, raising a brow at the leather panelled dress.

“It's cute, don't get all eyebrows on me.”

“Your fashion choices in New York were-” She thought back to the plaid pants. “Questionable at best.”

“Excuse you,” Emma scoffed.

“Teasing,” Killian promised, leaning forward to press her lips to Emma's. She took the hanger and held it in front of her. “And I didn't know you kept it,” Killian said, thinking back to the proposal she had interrupted in New York. “This one I like.”

“That happens to be one of my favourite dresses,” Emma shrugged pulling on a pair of black jeans and a red blouse. “Plus, I think you'd look good in that.”

Killian turned back to her, a witty retort on the tip of her tongue until she saw Emma. “No, I'd look good in  _ that _ .”

“But-”

“You look better in bright colours anyways,” she shrugged. “We are definitely-” she licked her lips, searching for the word as her gaze searched Emma's figure. “Juxtaposed.”

“Fine,” Emma sighed, pulling her shirt over her head as Killian hung the dress back up. “We really need to start moving your stuff in here,” she sighed, throwing her shirt at Killian.

Killian grinned, catching it with ease before slipping it over her head. “I look good in your clothes, love,” she winked, leaning towards the mirror to apply a coat of red lipstick to her lips.

_ Things Killian Jones had made sure were in the Swan-Jones household: her signature red lipstick, eyeliner, the face powder Emma had introduced her to. _

_ Things Killian Jones had  _ **_not_ ** _ made sure were in the Swan-Jones household: clothing, shampoo- everything else really. _

“We can stop by the Jolly Roger on our way.”

“I have a few jackets that'll fit you here,” Emma sighed, paying attention to Killian's want to always be in leather. She walked over to the closet and rummaged through hanger after hanger for the one black leather jacket she had when- “Wait, what about this one?” 

Killian looked up to her, slightly distracted by the sight of Emma standing before her without a shirt on. Emma sighed, bringing her jacket up to cover her chest. She chuckling when Killian frowned at her. “Why cover up?” She slowly walked over to Emma, stopping just before her and pushed her arm aside.

“Because you need to focus,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Just a quick go?”

“No.”

“Swan-”

“Killian.”

“But you're so beautiful,” she said, batting her lashes.

“You really think that'll work  _ again _ ?” Emma smirked.

Killian pulled her into her arms, grinning when Emma gasped. “It could,” she breathed, leaning down to brush her nose along Emma's. “I can be fast.”

“I- I don't like when you're fast,” Emma swallowed hard, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control. She opened her mouth to speak again when her phone rang. “Saved by the bell,” Emma grinned, leaning up to press her lips to Killian's in a chaste kiss before running to get her phone. “Swan.”

Killian sighed, walking over to Emma's drawers to steal back the pair of black jeans she  _ knew _ she'd left one night after Emma had looked particularly stunning after their fifth (official) date. She made a triumphant noise when she found the pair of black skinny jeans - the pair that Emma  _ loved _ to rip off of her - and pulled them on, grabbing one of Emma's white sweaters before she pushed the drawer closed. She handed Emma the sweater and grabbed her brace, fastening it into place before grabbing Emma's blue jacket and pulling it on. She snapped her hook into place before turning back to Emma. She was still on the phone, an annoyed look on her face, her eyes rolling nearly every other response.  _ Regina _ . Killian sighed, laying down on the bed as Emma spoke. Emma finally managed to get off of the phone after the fifth  _ I'm coming _ , (followed by a mouthed  _ oh my god shut up _ ) and shoved her phone in her back pocket. She sighed, gazing down at Killian, an annoyed look on her face. Killian sat up, pulling Emma to stand between her legs. 

“Okay, we  _ really _ have to go now,” Emma sighed, reaching forward to cup Killian's face. Killian nodded, getting to her feet before pulling Emma out of the room and down the stairs. She caught the keys to the bug on her hook, smiling when Emma kissed her cheek before releasing her hand and walking around to the driver's side. Emma started the car as Killian sat down, pulling out of the driveway and heading for the barn. Killian fiddled with the radio, much to Emma's amusement. “It's not that long of a drive, Killian.”

“Still nicer than whatever else you play,” she sighed, leaning back in her seat. Emma rolled her eyes, reaching over to take Killian's hand for the short distance once she was finally satisfied with some classic rock station. 

“Whatever,” Emma nodded, looking back at the road.

When they finally pulled up to the barn, David, Mary Margaret, and Henry were all waiting outside, Henry and Mary Margaret sitting on the hood of her car and David leaning against his truck.

Emma pulled the keys from the ignition, walking over towards the rest of her family. “This doesn't look very  _ life or death _ , dad,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You made surprising time,” David hummed. “Normally you two need an extra half hour to get out of the house.”

“We do not,” Emma huffed. Killian raised a brow. “Okay, maybe we do, but that's besides the point. What's going on?”

“Not much yet,” Mary Margaret sighed, sliding down the hood to her feet. They all started towards the barn, an almost eerie feeling in the air.

“I don't like this,” Killian murmured in Emma's ear.

“I know,” Emma sighed, grabbing the handle. She'd barely given it a tug the when the doors to the barn suddenly shot open, the familiar blinding light of the portal lighting up the inside, the force knocking them all back a few steps.

“What the-”

“Swan!” Killian took Emma's hand just as she was pulled towards the portal, taking them both through. 

When the dust cleared Mary Margaret, David, and Henry watched as Emma and a mysterious man pulled themselves up, whispered comments of  _ are you hurt _ and  _ you have a cut  _ between the two before they finally noticed they weren't alone.

“Emma?” Her mother asked.

“Mom?”

David jumped in quickly pointing to the man with his sword drawn. “Who's this?”

“Dad, it's just Killian, relax,” Emma huffed, letting the man pull her to her feet.

“Killian?” David asked, eyes going wide.

“That's bad,” Mary Margaret whispered a little too loudly.

“That's really bad,” Henry agreed, not even bothering to lower his voice.

“What's wrong with you three?”

“You alright, mate?”

“Not your mate.”

“Dad, what's up with you?”

“We have a problem,” David frowned, not putting his sword away until Mary Margaret took his other hand.

“Will someone please tell us what the devil’s going on?” Killian huffed, crossing his arms over her chest.

Henry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Mom and Killian fell through a portal and you two popped out.”

“I don't understand,” Emma frowned.

“Well,” Mary Margaret sighed. “For starters, our Killian was a  _ woman _ .”

* * *

“-Our Killian was a  _ man _ .”

“Oh, this is bad,” Emma frowned.

“Agreed,” Killian nodded, reaching down and threading their fingers together.

“I mean it's great that you two are together, we just weren't expecting  _ you _ to pop out,” Henry shrugged.

Emma sighed, bringing their joined hands up to press her fingers to her brow, a shaky breath taking through her. “Hey,” Killian breathed, turning towards Emma. She untangled their fingers and reached up to cup Emma’s cheek, a small smile finding its way to her lips. “It's okay.”

“We can't do this right now,” Emma said quickly. “We- we have things to do in town, and Hyde, and- and- just no. Not now.”

“We'll be okay,” Killian promised. “We have the same resources we do in our realm. We’ll be okay, love.”

Emma nodded, taking another deep breath. “Can we just...go home?”

“We live in the big blue house?” Killian asked, turning towards Mary Margaret.

“I believe so,” Mary Margaret nodded. “Unless you two live in a different big blue house.”

Killian chuckled, shaking her head. “We can go home then,” she nodded, turning back to Emma. Emma nodded, intertwining their fingers again. Killian smiled, rubbing her thumb along the back of Emma's hand.

“Why are we in the attic?” Killian asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Maybe there was something from when I was the Dark One hidden in here,” Emma sighed, rummaging around looking for anything. “There has to be something here…”

“Do you hear an echo?” Killian asked, cocking her head to the side.

Emma paused, smacking her hand on the ground once, the sound coming across as a double. “Yup,” she nodded, standing with a groan. She walked with heavy steps, listening for where the sound could be coming from. “There,” she said, walking towards a frame with a sheet draped over it. She pulled it down, freezing when she saw her own reflection staring back at her. “Whoa.”

Killian walked closer, her eyes going wide when she saw a man looking back at her, their outfits similar, save for the style of their shirts. “That's interesting,” both versions of Emma said simultaneously.

“You're telling me,” both Killians scoffed. “At least I'm still dashing.”

“Conceded,” both blondes huffed. 

Killian - female Killian - cocked her head to the side. “This is strange.”

“Agreed,” the other Killian nodded.

“Not the point, Killian,” both Emmas rolled their eyes. “We're in the middle of something, here.”

The female Killian sighed in sync with the other version of herself. “Sorry, love.”

“Okay, we need code names,” both versions of Emma sighed.

“I like the way you think.”

“You too.”

“Hook and Swan,” Killian sighed, pointing through the glass.

“Killian and Emma,” the male Killian said, doing the same thing. He shrugged a shoulder when his Emma raised a brow. “Chivalry.”

“We're going to have a two minute chat, this isn't productive,” Emma sighed.

“What if I need to talk to you, my love?” Killian asked, batting her lashes.

“Is that what I look like?”

“Sometimes.”

“Fine, you have a point,” Swan sighed.

“What if I go by Lillian?” The female Killian asked. “It is my given name, after all.”

“That’s smart,” her Emma smiled, threading their fingers together. “Now how do we fix this?”

“Zelena?” Lillian suggested, raising a brow.

“She's a bit unreliable,” Killian frowned, shaking his head.

“Regina?” Emma offered.

“Maybe,” Lillian agreed, squeezing her hand.

“Our only other option after her is Gold,” Swan reminded them.

“Not happening,” Both Lillian and Killian scoffed. 

“So,” Lillian trailed off.

“Regina,” Killian sighed.

“Alright,” Emma agreed. “Let's get this over with.”

“Agreed,” Swan nodded before the both stalked off.

Both versions of Killian stood staring at each other for a moment. “This weird for you?” He asked.

“A bit.”

He hemmed. Another pause. “Is is better- as a woman?”

“I don't know what I'd compare it too,” Lillian shrugged. “Except for that time in Neverland.”

“You too?” Killian grinned, raising a brow. 

She hummed. “I did wish it lasted a bit longer,” she sighed.

“Not that the crew would’ve taken me seriously,” they said in unison. They both chuckled, looking down at their shoes when they sighed.

“Showers are fun though,” she grinned.

“Interesting,” Killian nodded. “Swan says that the detachable shower head is nice.”

“It's amazing,” she nodded, thinking back to the time she’d had Emma pinned to the wall, the shower head making her  _ scream _ . “Hey, does she ever do that thing where she-” 

“Killian!”

“Coming, love,” they yelled simultaneously.

“Until next time,” Killian sighed, bowing before they both turned and walked off.

* * *

“Look what I found,” Emma smirked, holding up a thin silver wand.

“Was that the one you used when we fell through the portal last time?” Killian asked, grinning up at Emma. “Swan, you are brilliant.”

“I try,” Emma sighed, shrugging one shoulder. Killian stood, grabbing her hand and pulled her up to the attic. The echo of their footsteps made her smile as she ran over to the mirror.

“Is your Swan as incredible as mine?” Killian grinned.

“Is doubting her wise?” Lillian smirked as both Emmas walked up to them. They chuckled, sharing a look. “Do you know who opened the portal?”

“Our Regina said Hyde and the Evil Queen,” Emma sighed.

“Ours did as well,” Killian’s Emma agreed. “You two need any help?”

“We’ve handled worse,” Lillian waved her off.

“That’s the spirit,” Killian grinned.

“So, we both open the portal and then we’re home?” Lillian’s Emma asked.

Killian’s Swan shrugged. “That was how it worked last time, right?”

“Fair enough,” both versions of Killian nodded.

Both versions of Emma sighed before closing their eyes. “There’s no place like home.” There was a flash as a portal opened in the middle of the attic. Each version of Emma grabbed hold of their Killian’s hand. “See you on the flip side!”

And then she took off running, dragging Killian close behind her. They hit the portal in a flash of blinding light. Killian landed first, Emma slamming down on top of her. “Are you okay?” Emma asked, not bothering to move.

“Aye,” Killian nodded, letting her eyes slip shut.

“Want me to move?”

Killian shook her head. “Can we just lay here for a moment?” Emma chuckled, resting her forehead on Killian’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“You’ve said that once or twice,” Emma grinned, leaning forward to catch Killian’s lips in a kiss. 


End file.
